Vengeance
by Saraphina-Jamenson
Summary: Eighteen year old Irish, Edward is betrayed by his own family... He has to run, because you can't leave loose ends when you're a mobster. Rated:M for language and smut to come. (AN: I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!)
1. Chapter 1

I've been running. I've been running from them, but to understand I have to go back.

I was at my father's side, the head of the Irish mob and I successor to him, he was talking to me how well our "district" or "turf" was doing. Everyone loved Father. So I thought.

We were in the back room of our store front, "The Cullen Butcher Shop" with everyone.

My uncles: Cathal, Michael, and Emmet. They were sitting around a poker table playing cards with a beer to their left even cigarettes hanging loosely from their lips. The other men, close "family" like members: Connor and Brian...and there even was my older brother Jasper. Just all the guys together and relaxing, it's been awhile since we have had this.

My father and I were away from the group, further back in the room on an old couch.

He began to speak softly to me.

"Right now our business is great, Edward. No one is trying to sell to our people but and if they do those mother fuckers got another thing comin' for them! No one is causing trouble…just nothing." My father, a traditional Irish man, let out with a wee bit excitement lacing with his heavy accent. I had no idea why he seemed so happy. He opened his mouth, I paused with anticipation.

"Ed, you must understand that you are a man now. You're 18 and your old man might not have much longer on God's green earth…and I want to hand down the family business to you.." he was right about not having much time left..

My heart and soul was filled with happiness that my father was passing such a huge thing on to me, but then I sank…Jasper… he's twenty-five and has more experience with certain situations than I. He was the one who helped me catch up when Dad taught us things, he'd go back step through step and explain more carefully tell me the importance.

"But Dad, why me? Come on, we both know that Liam is the one with more experience in the business than me. He can think clearly when it comes to bust or captures."

"Because, Edward, you are the best for the job and I know it. Beside when I have come and gone, you'll be old enough to handle it." I just turned and smiled as my father nudged my arm with his elbow.

The rest of that day I couldn't help but to walk around with a smile and a skip in my step.  
>Later that week I noticed other people of our "family" acting secretive. But I thought nothing of it. Even Jasper and my uncles were sneaking around. I regret not ever saying anything. I stayed with my father ever since our talk in the back room.<br>On Saturday I was working at the shop when a middle-aged woman who looked like hell, probably from some drug we sell to the people. She approaches the counter. Her talk to me was riddled, which only meant that she need to talk to my father and I have been taught what exactly needs to be said.

"They said it would rain tomorrow." She said smoothly

"You can't trust the weatherman, not in the summer." I let out plainly

"It's good it will be autumn soon, then." She said. I nodded.

"Come." I stepped out from behind the counter and led her to a door that took you down a narrow hallway with many rooms: the back room, bathroom, a office (dads), and a room that very many unlucky people go into.

I knocked lightly on the office door.

"Aye." I heard come from closed door.

"Um, Dad a woman is here to see you a," I turned to her.

"Sarah." She said quietly

"Sarah." I finished.

"Send her in."

I opened the door for her. She hesitantly walked in to the office and took a seat.

"Edward, shut the door and go back up front, please." My father and I nodded at each other before I closed the door…  
>Only I didn't go back up to the front..I stayed behind and listened closely.<p>

"So Mrs. O'brien what can I do for you this mornin' ?" My father asked her.  
>"It's me daughters boyfriend...He um...well... The fucker has been beating her around all over the place...I was hoping you personally could take care of it.."<p>

Silence...

"What is his name...?" my father was hesitant 'bout this..  
>"Sean.."<br>"I need a little more than a first name...You know how many Seans there could be in Ireland..?  
>"Well I know that you are such good friends with his father..."<br>"Sean...Sean O'Neil..."

...More silence...This is bad...Very bad...

"I'll see what I can do..."

"Fucking-a..." I let out quietly  
>l should get back now..<p>

I couldn't help but to think on my dad's meeting with that hag... I assumed that the "job" will be in place soon since it doesn't really require much planning. Probably a couple days..

But that night was hell unleashed for the Cullen family...  
>September 12, 9:00 P.M :<br>It was the day of the job. My father, my uncles, and even Jasper...  
>Now if you looked at us all together, you wouldn't want to fuck with us.<br>Anyways we showed up to the location where our informant told us where this fucker Sean would be...  
>We walked down the alley way of some pub. There was a metal door, My dad went and I were the last in. Liam and my uncles made a barrier. Shoulder to shoulder. Then a...<br>BANG!  
>Followed by an...<br>Thud  
>I watched my father fall before me with his hand clutched to his chest..<br>He lifted the bloodied hand up to my face..  
>"Edward...Just," he started to gasp for breath..<br>"Just know that I love you ..." everything around us faded away.  
>Tears were falling... I was hyperventilating...<br>"Shhh...it doesn't hurt...I'm just going home, okay? Tell your mum...tell Esme that I love her and to keep...to-... to keep me in her heart..."  
>And just like that... My father was gone..<br>"NO! CARLISLE! NO! YOU BASTARD DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME! GOD DAMN IT! GOD ! FUCK!" I looked up and there was no "Sean" Nobody but my family smirking...?  
>"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO! WHAT THE FUCK!<br>"We're sorry Edward...it had to be done..." Jasper said cooly  
>"NO! YOU ARE FUCKING FAMILY!"<br>"Aye, we are, but now you are the only one else who we can't have loose ends can we, little brother?" Jasper lifted his gun to my head..  
>I wasn't going to fucking die with out my fucking vengeance...<br>-


	2. Chapter 2

I put my father down carefully... Jasper's gun cocked...  
>I stood very slowly...his eyes followed me...<br>"No, Jasper, you aren't going to kill me..."  
>"Oh haha! Why is that?"<br>"Because...you have always fought for dads love..his acceptance...  
>he gave it to you, but he favored me. That's why we are here aren't we? That's why you are all here.. Now that you killed your own father... he'll never love you and never accept you...low life mother fuckers don't deserve love.. you'll ne-"<br>"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"  
>Jasper yelled in a blind rage. He closed his eyes.<br>He fired a shot... I did not realize who or what he shot till I looked down...  
>My arm was bleeding...and that's when the roaring pain came I droves.<br>I had to get out of there...and fast!  
>I shot up and ran... I ran till I couldn't anymore. I ducked into alley ways down streets and back to alley ways. I needed clothes to pack, but I couldn't go back.. they will be expecting it.<br>I ended up on the other side of town. I stopped at the corner of "Greenly" and "Main Street" to catch my breath.  
>I wondered around... masses have faded down to passing a person every now and then. I found myself into "Duffy's Pub" the owner Glenn Duffy is an old friend of my friend of my father...<br>"Sorry, sir ten minuets till last call."  
>"Heeeeyyyyyy! Edward, lad! You've shot up like-" he rushed to me... I felt him feel around my arm..<br>"Ah! Hey watch it..it is obviously fresh."  
>It was past two a.m. It was dead.<br>"Jaysis, Edward what the in the hell did you get yourself into?" Glenn asked me worried.  
>"Do you have supplies to clean this up? And pour shots... We'll need them."<br>"Uh right here." He pulled a medical kit from behind the bar and handed it to me.  
>"Cheers. I'll be back in a bit." I let out bluntly. He shrugged and went to pouring.<br>I found the bathroom and I took my shirt off. The blood had completely ran down my side and staining my shirt. It is trash now. I grabbed a paper towel and a the rubbing alcohol. I slowly lifted the saturated towel to the bullet wound. Contact.  
>"SWEET FUCKING MOTHER! FUUUUUUUCCCKKKK!"<br>Hissing in pain I instantly withdrew the blood soaked napkin. I continued to clean to wound for several minutes. And may I note that it was no fucking picnic. Afterward, I found for gauze and medical tape...these next weeks are going to a joy ride.

"Hey, better?" He asked. I just shrugged in reply.  
>"So are you going to tell me what the hell in Gods name happened tonight?"<br>"My uncles, you remember them...and Jasper... They set us up with a phony job from a old hag they hired. We show up and as soon as my father walked in...the shot him. Right here," I pointed to my chest, right where the heart is.  
>"And I got out just in time before they got me." I finished.<br>Glenn looked completely shocked and sad... His sadness filled his eyes, but he did not shed a tear.  
>He scooted the shot of Jameson. I as sure as hell took it with no hesitation. The sting was followed my a quick sip of Coke and a hiss...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a raging hangover and a pain in my stomach. I have to sober the fuck up. I have to leave today. If I am leaving tonight, I have to get clothes. They will probably be looking at the docks and airports.  
>I stumbled out of booth to the smell of hot coffee and food. Glen came out of the kitchen with a tray. My stomach growled.<br>"Haha a bit hungry are ya lad?"  
>"Aye.." I glared at the food like a dog who hasn't eaten for a week.<br>"Haha here." He handed the plate to me along with a black coffee, two sugars. My thank you to him were groans of deliciousness.  
>Fuck... I need to slow down.<br>I put down my fork and knife.  
>BREATH OUT. BREATH IN.<br>I took my coffee and sipped on it as I walked outside while I pulled out my cigarettes. Coffee, cigarettes, and a Irish sunrise... It is the best thing in world.  
>I lit up and took a long hard drag. I needed this. I just could not get last night with my dad...and Jasper..<p>

"Night... Bad for the hunted. Good for the hunter..."  
>It's time to leave. Time to go. I had clothes from Glenn, they should last me about a week. I could get more when I get to Boston, when I get a job.<p>

I made my way through the shadows towards the fence of the shipping yard. My buddy Emmet was waiting for me. Since he works on one of the ships he is going to get me to the states. From there I will be on my own.

" Heeeeyyyy, Edward I heard what happened and I am sorry for your loss."  
>"Don't worry about it. All we need to do is get on this boat and the fuck out of here. If I stay any longer I'll be right were my dad is."<br>"Touché." He replied cooly  
>We walked towards the hole in the fence. He held it up for me as I crawled and I the same for him.<br>We took the long way around the shipping containers so that if my family had them watched we wouldn't run into trouble.  
>The shadows comforted me in a scary way. They put me at ease in a stressful time, like this for example. We some fucking how got on the boat without being too conspicuous. Fuck, with the way that we were dressed we looked like we have have a months shift and this is our first time back on land. He showed me to a small room with a couch that was old and had duct-tape patched holes. He handed me a pillow and blanket.<br>"Here."  
>"Thanks man, I appreciate it."<br>"No problem. My shift is about to start. Are you good for now?"  
>"Yeah I need rest, it's late so.."<br>"Aye, see you in the morning for breakfast, Edward."  
>"Okay, bye, Emmet."<br>He walked out and shut the metal door behind him. I threw the blanket and pillow down to rush to door. Locked. The door being locked provide a sense of security... At least for the night.  
>My sleep that was wild. I tossed and turned with the crash of waves against the boat. And when I awoke things just seemed crazy and strange.<p>

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hey, Ed wake your ass up. There isn't going to be food by the time you wake up. "  
>Still dreary I stumbled around to the door.<br>"Stop all of that fucking yelling. Jaysis." I shouted as I opened the door.  
>"Haha. Come on." He walked through the narrow hallways towards where I assumed we were going, the mess hall. All the men and the occasional women or two sat around with coffee and food.<br>"Ed! Stop gawking and get your ass in the fucking line!" I hadn't noticed I stopped walking and he had moved on without me. I went towards him. It was like a school lunch line. You point to what you want and then the shovel it on there.  
>I pointed and talked to the lunch severs.<br>Ah... Coffee. Black, two sugars as always. Next, a cigarette.  
>After I practically inhaled my plate and downed my coffee I went out to an outdoor hallway that quickly led to a door.<br>I lit up. I gave it a strong and long pull. Held the smoke in. Exhale. The calmness already started working on my nerves. I was calm and buzzed. I laughed at myself.  
>A door opened.<br>"Ed! Hey Ed!"  
>I snapped my head towards the door. Emmet. Thank god. I thought it was Jasper's voice for a smidge of a second.<br>"What?" I took another drag.  
>"Better come in. A storm is going to hit us and it is not going to pretty."<br>I took one last drag...

The next five days passed quickly. It was shocking when we took port in New York, but this wasn't my last stop. I had to get to Boston and soon. I have connections up there.  
>After Emmet and I parted ways and he went back aboard I roamed the "Big Apple" .<br>I wasn't big and was fucking jam packed. I swear I just wanted to take a gun out just to clear a fucking walkway.  
>I made my way to a cheap hotel somewhere.<br>"Can I have a room for one, please."  
>"Oh my gosh! Are you Irish? That's awesome! I always wa-" see jut kept going on and on and on.<br>"Haha, aye. About that room."  
>"Jeez, I'm sorry. How long will you be with us?"<br>"One night." I said cooly. She typed away.  
>"Okay we're all set. Here is you door key and you'll be staying in room 112."<br>"Thanks Angela." She blushed as I took the key card and walked down the hall.  
>I opened the door, threw my shit on the floor, and fell unto the bed with a groan.<br>All I remember is falling asleep.  
>When I awoke I rummaged through my bag. I found clothes, toothpaste and toothbrush, a few hundred dollars ( surprise...American money.), and a picture of my father and I when I was a boy. I stumbled against a wall, my heart was pounding, I felt tears build up and stress stir in my chest. Put the picture down carefully on the counter and rushed into the shower.<br>Once I got out I dressed, packed my shit, paid at the front desk, and left for the train station.  
>I flagged down a taxi.<br>"Where will it be, sir?" A blonde stern looking man asked.  
>"Penn Station?" I said. I could help but to notice the difference between our accents. I am just so used to hearing my and other Irish accents but now I am the outsider. Strange.<br>"Okay." He started the meter. We drove in silence. We stopped at lights and quickly began to drive again. We came to a full stop.  
>"That'll be 23.50, sir." I him a twenty and four ones and hopped out.<br>The building was fucking huge. I mean it when I say that.  
>I went to the ticket both.<br>"Hi, can I have one ticket to Boston?" The booth agent typed away.  
>"Okay...that's 104.00 for a economy seat. Is that okay, sir?"<br>"Aye, quiet." I handed her the money and exchanged it for the ticket.  
>As I boarded the train I saw a girl. A beautiful girl. Long wavy brown hair. Skinny build and quiet an as, if I must say.<br>I walked over to her.  
>"You fucking bag! Just fucking get in there!" she yelled at the overhead storage compartment.<br>"I like a girl with a mouth." I said quietly as I pushed her bag in and latched the door.  
>She turned around and looked me in the eye. Her jaw dropped ever so slightly.<br>"Uuuuhhhhh. Um thanks."  
>"Don't worry about it." I said with a cocky smile. I turned to walk away.<br>" I'm Bella!" She said loudly. I looked back at her. She was blushing and red splotches on her chest.  
>"Hi Bella, I am Edward. Pleased to meet you." I smiled at her.<br>"Well there doesn't look like there anywhere to sit... Would you like to sit with me possibly?" She spread a sweet smile across her face.  
>"Aye" she looked puzzled at my response.<br>"What?" I asked her as I took the seat next to the window.  
>"It means yes or yeah. It is just what we said... Back home."<br>She nodded and sat.  
>These next four hours are going to be not as boring as I thought they would be.<br>I laid my head back.  
>"Wanna listen to music?" She handed my one of the ear buds. I just took it in response.<br>'Rebel of the Sacred Heart' by Flogging Molly began to play. I just looked at her and smiled at her cuteness. I sat back an closed my eyes...I faded into the darkness.  
>-<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward? Wake up sleepy." A woman's voice awoke me.  
>"Hmm what? Are we there yet?" I questioned her.<br>"They said we will be in thirty minutes."  
>"Okay, good."<br>"Edward, what brings you to South Boston? Business or pleasure?"  
>"Mostly business, but if you stick around it just might become both." I winked at her.<br>"Haha we will see about that."  
>Ooh she bites back.<br>"Well I like the sound of that."  
>"Well, Bella, what brings you here? Hm? Tell me, lass." I asked her playfully.<br>"My uncle lives here and I am in a bit of a rut. So I had no other choice."  
>"Same. Maybe one day I can tell you my story..." I faded out I shook out those memories.<br>"And vise versa." She winked a wee bit.

The train was pulling into the station. I grabbed my backpack from in between my feet. And when I came up she was looking at me. More like starring at me.  
>I laughed a bit.<br>"What?" I asked her, laughter still lacing with my irish accent.  
>"Nothing, just thinking that's all." She sat up to pull her bag out from above. She was still having trouble with that damn door.<br>"My fucking mother! Fucking open!" She was banging the door like an animal. It popped open. She stopped mid air and unclench end her fist, smoothed out her air, and straightened her clothes.  
>"Fucking great..." She pulled her bag out with ease.<br>"I like them rough you know." I said leaning down in her ear as I passed her by. I looked back. Her mouth dropped and those red splotches appeared, again.  
>I stepped out unto the platform and walking down towards the station.<p>

"Is that how you are going to fucking leave this!"

I heard Bella yell running towards me.  
>I smiled and waited for her. I looked slightly down at her as she ran. Her bosoms were bouncing as her body moved... I felt slightest twinge in my pants.<br>"Is it?" She snapped me out of it.  
>"Haha," I laughed<br>"No, I can tell you were to find me in a couple of days."  
>"That sounds great."<br>"I have a friend who owns a bar and I'm going to be staying and working therefor awhile. Come anytime you want."  
>"What's the name of the place?"<br>"McOre's pub." I replied cooly.  
>"Cool, I'll find you. Goodbye Edward." She winked at me as she turned to walk towards a taxi. I like to watch her sweet tight arse walk away, but hopefully I can see it crashing into my pelvis as I pace inside her. Hard.<p>

I am not going to be able to get this girl out of my head. I mean, come on she's beautiful and she bites back. She isn't going to sit back, no she is going to play the game. I want this lass. Badly...

Twitch.

I walked to the mirror in my room.  
>"Well time to work." I sighed. For the bartender job I have at my friend James McOre I have to wear a black t-shirt with the pub's name, black jeans, and some non-slick shoes.<br>I turned and walked towards the door. The pub was already start to pick up and it was only 4:20.. Hehe funny time.  
>Anyways the next seven hours contained of me pouring and handling things and just monogynous work.<br>I went to James's spare room in the back. Took a nice long shower/bat thingy with a cigarette while 'The Dropkick Murphy's' played and shortly after I passed out on my bed. Naked.

About a couple months later...  
>It was mid afternoon and I was behind the bar wiping it down when the door opens. Bella. I pretend not to see her and continue to work on the bar.<p>

"Hi, I'm umm looking for Edward. Is he in today?" She ask softly. I look up with a half smile.  
>"Hey lass." I said and my half smile turned into a full blown smile.<br>"Hey I was wondering when you had a break."  
>"How about now?" I asked. She smiled.<br>"Sounds great."  
>I found two shot glasses and put them down on the bar. I then brought out the bottle of Jameson and poured.<br>She took it with no hesitation.  
>"Cheers!" She said as threw it back.<br>"Aye" I swallowed.  
>We both hissed.<br>After a few more shoots and hours things became more tense. We were sitting side by side. My leg was touching hers. She turned towards me a gave me a devilish grin that was utterly sexy as fuck. It was so sexy that it caused a twitch in my pants.  
>"If you keep smiling like that and I'll take you to my room and wipe it off...personally.." I said real close in her ear. I could feel her body shutter and tremble.<br>"And if you keep talking like that, baby, I'll give you the best hour of your life."  
>I chuckled and smiled at her.<br>"We will see." I said provocatively.  
>And that's when Bella's lips met mine in a heated frenzy. Her arms wrapped around my neck and my hands grabbing her arse. She continued to kiss me. Our lips moving in perfect unison. She began to kiss to my neck and then my ear sucking the lobe and playing with the lobe with her tongue... My turn to shutter.<br>I can't take it anymore..  
>I picked her up and walked to my room. We fell on the bed kissing. I pushed my hard-on against her and got a sweet, sweet moan in response.<br>Fuck...  
>I began to push her shirt up and trail kisses up her delectable skin. Moans, moans, and more moans. She took her shirt of and I did the same.<br>She pushed me off and climbed on. She began to grind her hips in slow tantalizing circles. I moved her a bit so I could undo my pants. She undid hers.  
>We both stopped and minute, laid down, and took our pants off. She then took off her bra showing those oh so amazing breast. I need to be inside her.<br>She got back on top...both of us completely bare. I could feel her wetness on my skin. I frantically began looking for a spare condom in my nightstand drawer.  
>"Got it!" I said. She moved a little. I tore it open and the condom dropped on my chest. I rolled it on to the hilt and I threw the package to the ground where all our clothes were. I scooted her closer and lifted her up. She slid down my shaft.<br>"Oh fuck...aaah." She moaned. She wasn't even at the hilt yet.  
>I pushed up into her tight, warm pussy.<br>Her volume increased along with the moans.  
>"Fuck me...harder baby harder. I want it harder." She yelled at me.<br>I pushed up into her and shifted us and she fell on her back, legs locked. I began to pace into her harder and harder, faster and faster.  
>"Fucking-a...mmmm...mmmm...Unf..." I moaned loudly as I rammed into her.<br>Her nails dug into my shoulder blades and then went down my back. I rammed faster...  
>"Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah!" She moaned loudly as I did... She was tightening around me<br>"Fuck I'm close." We said in unison. She began to get tighter and tighter and finally we were pushed off the edge and into ecstasy.  
>-<p> 


	5. AN: Update One!

I am sorry guys I accidentally fucked up! Forgive me and read on?


	6. Chapter 5

I pulled out of her warm body and fell down beside her breathing hard..  
>"Fucking-a..." My voice was hoarse and my irish accent sticking out like a sore thumb.<br>"You're," she swallowed and took a deep breath.  
>"You're telling me..." Her breath was still shallow.<br>She rolled on her side. I scooted in right behind her. We fit just like a puzzle piece.  
>I kissed her hot skin. Tracing kisses from her neck to her shoulder.<p>

"That feels nice." She said. I kissed her skin slower.  
>"Mhm" I hummed back. I glanced back at the clock. It was only six thirty<br>"What do you say you go home, get all gussied up and I will pick you up around seven?" I asked. She stayed quiet for a minutes. Thinking.  
>"Well that sounds great, actually." She said quietly.<p>

She got out of bed and walked into my bathroom.

"Ed! Why didn't you fucking tell me!"  
>"What?!" I shouted back<br>"My fucking hair is a fucking birds nest and my make up is all over the fucking place!"  
>"Bella," I walked in to the bathroom bare assed. I smooth out her hair reached around her for a towel and wet it. Turned her around.<br>"You're perfectly fine, lass." I wiped off the make up. When I finished up I turned her towards the mirror and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
>"See look at you...Beautiful." I kissed her neck. She blushed and those blotches that I love so much came back. She left the bathroom and when she came back she was dressed. I was just standing there bare as can be and she was staring at me.<p>

"Well, Bella I need your address to come pick you up later."  
>"2421 Joseph street. Just press this button with my name and I'll come down."<br>I leaned down and kissed her softly.  
>"I'll see you later, lass." She smiled and walked away and I got the pleasure of watching that sweet arse walk away.<p>

I walked into my room to grab a nice pair of jeans, a button up shirt, and boxers. Shower time.  
>The water rushed down my skin. It water was warm and comforting. Washing away everything that has happened in the pass few month. Surprisingly nothing has happened. I haven't seen or heard anything of my family in Boston and if the were everyone on in this type of circle would be talking. And...fuck I am surprised that they haven't found me. I bet people are talking about all around me.<p>

As I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist. I grabbed my toothbrush, wet it, put toothpaste on, then wet it again before I brushed my teeth.  
>I walked out of the bathroom after I was finished and dressed.<br>When I was done I walked out into the bar...that no one was in. All there was, was a package with my last name on it. I opened it. All there was a letter that read:

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_ I am writing to inform you that you have been found out and you family has found you. I have been doing some digging and found out their moles. Luckily for you there isn't very many and I can help you. Meet me behind this bar at midnight. I have the list...for a price of course we will talk business later._  
><em> -A<em>  
>"Fuck..."<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

I tried to get that fucking letter out of my head. I just couldn't...  
>Anger was bubbling inside me. I balled my fist. I snapped. I let a fit of anger out. I pushed the napkin holders and whatever what was on the bar off. I picked up one of the stools and threw it clear across the room.<br>"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" McOre came out yelling at me. I couldn't say one word.. I felt the anger heat me up, but it was subsided now. I straightened out my shirt and did my best to compose myself before I even thought about talking.

Silence.

I handed him the letter. He looked puzzled at first, but when he read it he put it down... he gave me a look... it was a familiar looked.

"Look, Edward, I know that this upsets you, but even though those fuckers think they are going to "find" you doesn't mean you have to destroy my bar." he said softly. At that moment he reminded me of my own father. I calmed down completely.

"I- I have to go pick Bella up. Can you call someone in tonight to take up my shift?" I looked him straight in the eye.

"Sure." I don't hug very many people, but he reminded me of my father. I just wanted something to give me some happiness so I hugged him. He froze, but he slowly hugged me back.

"I'm sorry it is just that I needed that..." I said softly.  
>"Don't worry about it, bud. Just go see your girl and have fun tonight." He chuckled and turned. He began to clean up as I left..<p>

I pulled up to her building. It was just like the ones you see when you walk around in the city of New York.  
>I walked up to the door to be buzzed in.<br>"Who is it?" Her voice came out of the box.  
>"Um it's Edward." I replied cooly. The door buzzed open<br>"It's apartment 12b. Walk right up the stairs. First door on the left."  
>I walked in and followed the stair chase slowly. I was still trying to calm down. Stop. I leaned against a wall taking deep breaths. I had calmed down as much as I could. I then continued to find her apartment and I knocked.<p>

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

She answered it quickly. And when she did...

"God damn, lass..." I said looking her up and down.  
>She wore an almost skin tight black dress and the back of the dress appeared to be cut out. The dress stopped at her mid thigh...she also had paired it with black heels, those sexy strapy ones. Her hair was sexy and messy...tonight is going too be hard to get by.<br>"Well, thank you!" those red splotches appeared again.  
>"No problem, lass." I said as I held my hand out for her to take.<br>"Ready, beautiful?" I asked her  
>"Absolutely..." She took my hand and stepped out an through the threshold.<p>

When we arrived we were greeted by the hostess.  
>"How many?" She spoke towards me.<br>"Um, just two please." she nodded her head and seated us and a table set for two by a window that if you looked out... you'd see the most amazing sight of lights that go on for miles and miles...

"Oooooh! I am most definitely getting that!" Bella squealed.  
>I chuckled.<br>"And what may that be, lassie?" I asked in a low tone with a cocked eyebrow. She bit her lip..Fucking mother...  
>"I am getting the house steak with potatoes and a salad for a side."<br>"Mmmm, that does sound delicious." Our waiter, Mike apparently, approached us.  
>"Hello, how are you two doing the evening."<br>He later took our drink orders and diner orders and was off.

And when we were finished, the crowd in the restaurant had faded down to us and another couple across the room. I finished my drink and look at her.  
>"I think it is time that I get you home, lass." I said quietly.<br>"Well it is late and my uncle might start to worry..." Her voice faded  
>"Then we should be off." I said getting up to get her chair.<br>"Thank you, Edward." She smiled.  
>I left a few twenties on the table as we left.<br>When we got to the car I opened her door, she got in. When I got in and started the car up her hand snaked in between my legs. I tried to focus on the road as I drove her home, but she just kept getting closer and closer. The speed was increasing-  
>"Hehe!" She was fucking laughing? And her hand was there.. God damn I just wanted to pull that car over and pull her on top of me and have her take every inch...<br>"Bella, please, lass. I cannot insure that you'll be walking right if you keep doing that ..." I faded out.  
>She just laughed and left her hand at my knee.<p>

When I arrived at her building it was eleven-thirty. I need to get back and fast.  
>"Well, this is me." she said almost<br>"Aye it is." I said calmly. I turned towards her. Her lips were getting closer and closer to my face. My heart was racing. Contact. Our lips began to move in unison. My hand grabbing a fist full of hair. She let out a soft mewl. I got flashbacks of today.  
>Twitch.<br>Her hand snook back up my leg and her fingers began to dance a erotic dance that caused me to grow with each touch.  
>I pulled away from her and tried to go back to conversation.<br>"Please, lassie..." I began to beg. She pulled back and smiled.  
>"I had a very nice time tonight, thank you... It truly was lovely." She said, flashing a smashing smile.<br>"Talk to me later?" I asked.  
>"Of course!" She kissed me one more time.<br>"Good-bye, Edward." She said sweetly. And with that she got out slowly and walked to her door. I watched her tight arse walk away in that tight black dress.

When I arrived back at the bar it was almost midnight.  
>"Shiiiiiiiiiit." I mumbled. I tried quickly to get to the alley way behind the bar. I turned the corner and I saw a small figure in the night.<br>"Hello? Edward?" I heard a woman's voice, but what was different was the accent... Irish. I walked closer to the voice.  
>"Yes." I said bluntly as I stopped in front of her. She was a small, pixie like woman with short brown hair and honey colored eyes.<br>"I'm Alice, nice to finally meet you." She walked past me and towards the corner. I followed.

She sat down at the bar, it wasn't busy in here tonight. I walked around the bar.  
>"Want a pint?" I offered.<br>"Does a bear shit in the woods?" She shot back at me. I just chuckled shorty as I grabbed a couple iced glasses and two bottles of Guinness.  
>After I poured the pints, I handed one to her.<br>"Thank you, mate." She saluted me a wee bit with the glass. She sipped on it before putting it down. I walked around the bar once more before I sat down next to Alice.  
>Her hand was in her pocket digging around for something.<br>"Here." She handed me a neatly folded paper. I looked at her out stretched hand hold the paper. I damn well knew what it was but I wasn't sure I was completely ready to know. I took it anyway. I unfolded it.

I read aloud.  
>"Sarah Loins. Josh Specler. Thomas O'Conroy."<br>I looked up at her sipping on her pint casually.  
>"I know none of the fucking names..." I said in sadness and a wee hint of frustration and anger.<br>" I know, but luckily I can help you find where these motherfuckers.." She said.  
>The door opened.<br>"Bella?" I was now completely and utterly lost. She said nothing, just walked in and sat cooly next to me, but when she talked it wasn't a American accent...no this was my kind of accent.  
>"Do note that I mean my feelings for you Edward. That is why Alice contacted me. We came up with a plan to be introduced 'accidentally'." She said... I was just too dazed to say anything...<br>"Yes, the train ride was a set up, but now that it is all out and in the open we can talk. Now Sarah Loins, Josh Specler, and Thomas O'Conroy are all here in South Boston, luckily. Your family is moving fast, but won't be here for a couple days which gives us time to set up a place."  
>I wasn't sure how to take in what Bella had just unleashed on me. I just glanced back and forth between them. I grabbed my beer and downed it.<p>

"We were planing to find Thomas O'Conroy and act as if we have 'information' about where you'll be in a couple days and what time." Alice cut in.

"Okay, so who is playing the femme fatal ? Who is talking to him?" I asked.  
>"Originally it was Bella, but now that is my job." Alice replied back.<br>"I see." I said...  
>"Well, I'll be retiring for the night, and Bella you are welcome to join me, lass. And Alice I am thankful for everything." I looked at both of them. I offered my hand towards Alice. She took it eagerly.<br>"The pleasure was all mine," she stood up finished her beer.  
>"Good-night Bella, good-night Edward. I will call tomorrow.<br>"Night." We said in unison. I turned at that and walked towards my room, Bella followed. I opened the door, she passed and I shut it.  
>"Ed, are you okay?" She asked coming up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder.<br>"I am fine, it's just this is happening all so fast. I have been waiting for months and now I am getting my wish. It is just shocking yet relieving at the same damn time." I felt her kiss my neck softly. I stretched my neck to the opposite side. More kisses.  
>"Bells, right now...I just want to lay down." She understands, right? She stepped back.<br>"That's fine. I am going to get my bag."  
>"What?" I asked puzzled.<br>" I was going to ask you if I could stay tonight anyways. I just came prepared." She gave me a cute smile.  
>"I'm going to hop in the shower, join when you get back?"<br>"Alrighty then." She replied as she walked out.  
>This fucking accent thing with her is going to take some adjusting... I thought she genuinely American, but life is going to keep taking familiar things from me and blend it up then serve it back to me as a shit smoothie topped off with harsh realizations.<br>The shower was warm and relaxing. I could feel the day wash off of me. It was utterly fantastic. The door opened. I looked throughout the clear curtain. Bella. She smiled and began to strip her dress. It fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. Still wearing her high heels and red lacy panties... Nothing else. My jaw dropped and I shuttered. I had to look away, but I just couldn't. I looked back her sexy body and she winked at me.  
>Fucking-a.<br>Bella eventually stopped teasing me and got in. I lathered my body in soap, but she began to take over. Her hands started behind my ears, softly rubbing, then my shoulders and arms, my chest, down further to my stomach...  
>I stopped her hands. I pushed her against the wall.<br>"Bella, I want to, but I can't not tonight." I kissed her passionately. She pulled away.  
>"After me lying and pretending to be some American girl... I am just trying to make you feel better, Edward." I said sweetly.<br>"And I appreciate it," I kissed her sweetly this time.  
>"But I am fine." I washed off, she followed closely after she was finished.<br>I pulled out a pair of boxers and spilled them on as I walked towards the bathroom, again, to brush my teeth. When I walked in she had on a tight tank too and some way too short shorts and her toothbrush in her mouth  
>"You're killing me here, Bells with your out field." She giggled and continued brushing her teeth. Found my toothbrush and toothpaste. I wet my toothbrush, put toothpaste on, wet it again, and begun brushing my teeth.<br>"Ed, move please." She asked muffled. I took a step back as I brushed my teeth, she moved, I moved back, spat, rinsed my mouth and toothbrush, and put it back in the drawer. I turned to her.  
>"Ready for bed?" I asked her with a smile.<br>"Of course." She smiled back.  
>She followed me closely to the bed I crawled in on the side closest to the door. I cuddled in on my side.<br>Our warmth was was magnified. It was comfortable. I like this.  
>"Good-night, lovely." I whispered.<br>"Night." She yawed back.  
>I settled in and began to drift.<p> 


	8. AN:Update Two!

HEY GUYS ! I know that it has been months since I last posted! I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry! I'm writing chapter eight as we speak! I love you guys! I hope you enjoy whats to come ! STAY WITH ME!


	9. Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning. My chest felt tighter than ever, and my eyes and brain still groggy from sleep... I just couldn't place it. I brushed it off as I sat up in my bed and turning to see my Irish beauty lying by my side curled into a tight ball. I just looked at her for a moment taking in her beauty as she slept next to me before I reached for my nightstand drawer and digging under miscellaneous things before I fund what I was looking for, my cigarettes. Getting up, my joints creaked and popped, so that I could find my way to the kitchen for my morning coffee. And as I made my slow way to the kitchen I found that Glenn had already made a pot of 'joe'.

_God bless that man._ I thought to myself pouring the black nectar of the gods into a coffee mug. I place the pot back and grab the sugar. Two small scoops, as always, and stirred it around a couple time before lifting the spoon out. Picking my cigarettes up from the counter, I started to walk towards the stairs that lead down to the bar so I could enjoy my morning outside. I found the door that lead to the back alley way, it was clean and privet. As I stepped out into Boston's brisk morning air, I shivered. But I've dealt with worse. Setting my coffee down on the small, old wobbly table I opened my pack of cigarettes, pulling the first one I saw out along with the lighter I kept in there. I lit the cigarette, taking a long, hard drag as yesterday's events came flooding back. I let out the smoke out.

_Goddamnit! Why can't I just get some fucking peace in my head!_ I screamed at myself. I took another long drag. I could feel the anger and sadness swell in my chest as I felt my eyes beg for release. I hadn't cried since that night a few months back. I reached down for my coffee, hoping that I could take my mind off my dad and my family. The hot coffee ran down my throat, warming my body. I took another drag as I set my mug back unto the small table. The sun already had barely risen. I looked up and saw the beautiful colors flowing up above me. Hues of oranges and bright pinks danced as the sun 'woke up'.

Finishing the cigarette, I put it out on the cold cement and grabbed my coffee and headed back inside. When I opened the door, I went down the hallway the lay parallel to the stairs that led me to the house. I walked up the dreaded stairs to my room, where Bella still lies asleep.

_Why is she so beautiful? I just wish we meant under normal circumstances…_

"Hey, Bells, lass, it's time to wake up. We've got a long day." I said to her as I shook her softly. She mumbled something undoable and drifted back into la-la land. This time I shook her harder.

"Come on, you need to get up before I make you," no response from her, 'One, two…" I counted out to her.

"Alright…I'm up." The whole Irish accent is going to take some time getting used to. She finally sat up. I kissed her on her soft, plump lips.

_Twitch_

She giggled as our kiss ended and we pulled apart. Her eyes were a beautiful color of brown, not some ordinary brown, but a warm chocolate. I got lost in them.

"Edward, snap out of it." She called out to me, snapping her fingers as she did. I didn't say anything to her I just smiled and laughed for a second before I looked down at my hands and fiddled my thumbs. Nervous habit of mine, I guess. I could feel her gaze upon me. Dragging her eyes the length of my body.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked with a concern tone with a hint of slight understanding. I just looked at her, not speaking a word, just looking at her… I felt my chest tighten and my breaths become quicken. Again, my eyes were begging for release, but this time I let them. Making no loud sobbing noises, just soft crying sobs, I laid my head in her lap and let it out. She didn't speak a word… she just let me have my way. As an attempt to comfort me she ran her hand up and down my back. It only made the tears come out more fiercely. I took my arms and hugged her thigh as I cried into them.

"Shhhh, I know, love, I know." She said this over and over again, but I didn't calm down. My sadness began to slowly turn into rage as I thought how I'm going to kill Jasper. That low life fuck. I rushed to my feet, startling Bella. I began screaming and trashing my room. Throwing things around and knocking my dresser over. And in my blind rage I started punching the wall, alternating each fist as I plunged them into the hard surface, imagining it was _him_. I stopped and sunk against the wall and put my face into my bloodied hands. The tears tried to come back… I felt like I needed them to come out, but they didn't… so I just sat there with my face in my hands, grabbing locks of my short, thick hair and pulling it hard.

"Edward…" I heard Bella call out from my bed. I peeked up at her. She looked terrified and worried at the same time. I couldn't trust myself to speak, but I forced myself to.

"What…" I said with a harshness to my voice. I feel horrible for her even seeing my like that. A mad Edward is a horrifying Edward.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked with concern. I couldn't look at her. I didn't want to function at all.

"It's just all of the shit, Bella! My FATHER WHO I LOVED DEARLY DIED IN MY FUCKING ARMS! DO YOU NOT FUCKING GET THAT?! DO YOU NOT SEE WHERE THE FUCK MY PROBLEM IS? FUCKING CHRIST!" I yelled in a scary, angry way as I turned to punch the wall creating a hole. I turned and looked at her. She looked terrified. The blood was dripping off of my hands, there was so much… I just looked down at them. Not really noticing that she had gotten of my bed and closed the distance between us.

"Hey," she said calmly and sweetly, but I couldn't look her in the eyes, "Look at me…look at me." I gave up hope and turned my head to face her. She locked her eyes on mine. Before she kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes and wrapped my bloody arms around her. It was like the long kiss was speaking the words I know she could not find. Her kisses always help, but right now I just don't even want to be me. I want to get out of my head.

"I'm okay now, Bella. I'm okay…" I say softly as I bend slightly down to kiss the top her forehead, because on her flat foot, I'm at least two heads taller, but I like it. I smiled to myself, but it faded quickly as I glanced around my bedroom. It was completely trashed…then I looked at my knuckles. It was a horrid sight. Dried and new blood cakes my hands and the pain kicked in. I brushed it off. I'll be okay.

"We have an hour to call Alice. She'll give us the location and then we HAVE to leave." She said as she walked towards her overnight bag and picking out fresh panties, a black bra, black skinny jeans, her combat boots, and a tight, black woman's wife beater tank. She set the clothes on my messed up bed before turning to me, taking off her shirt, exposing her plump breast. Then those panties…Taking them off as she passed me on the way to the bathroom for, what I suppose, a shower.

_Twitch._

_ Why does she do this to me?_

She stopped at the doorway of the bathroom turning her head, just her head, and asked, "Are you coming?" she smirked as she asked. I followed quickly, taking my baggy sweats and boxers off as I walked to the bathroom…quickly. When I walked into my bathroom, the beautiful naked Irish goddess stood underneath the water. The water streamed down her curvy, yet slim, body. I walked closer and closer wanting to touch her. I stepped in behind her, wrapping my muscular arms around her…pulling her into my body. I look over her shoulder to see my hand under the water, washing all the blood away. She gently cleans off all the blood, before turning to me to press her bosoms against my chest. I hissed in the thought of what I could do to her… right now, but this is no time for that kind of business. I peck her lips softly.

"You know, Bella, We do not have time for this lass." I said looking down at her as she looked up biting her lip chastely. My nails involuntarily digging into her soft, wet skin. I feel myself grow in to her thigh.

"Bella, stop…please, this is a little too much for me right now. I can make it up to you tonight..." I tell her

before I lean down and squirt shampoo into my hand and lather it in quickly. I notice she's doing the same. I hurry to wash it out so she can was all of her hair. I quickly finish my shower routine before Bella so that she could have more space in the shower. As I step out I find a towel in the cabinet under the sink and wrap it around my waist. Before I go back into my trashed room and to my dresser, picking it up and setting it back on all four. I find some fresh boxers, drop my towel and slip them on. I open one of the lower wooden drawers to find a white tee-shirt, I slip it on. In the next drawer contains my jeans. I pull out a pair of blue jeans and get those on. Finding my shocks and my shoes, putting those on as well, before I go back into the bathroom to find Bella dressed and getting ready. I laugh at her for being such a girl as I reach for my toothbrush and toothpaste.

As I finish brushing my teeth I place everything on the counter, I'll be needing to pack it soon anyway. Walking into my room Bella's phone rings. I walk over seeing its Alice.

"Bells, Alice is calling, I'm picking it up." She did actually say any words, just responded to me with a grunt. I laugh as I reach for the phone and flip it open to answer.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" greeting her.

"I'm calling to let you know that we're meeting in Ruxbury. Meet me at nine o'clock at Hale's Pub. It's the only one in Ruxbury, I sent the directions to Bella's phone. Be safe." Then the line went dead. She hung up so abruptly so I had concentrated for a second to make sure I didn't forget the rondevu point and time.

"What did she say?" Bella asked stepping out of the bathroom, looking damn sexy if you ask me.

"Ruxbury, Hale's Pub, nine o'clock." I said looking at her. She started back. Stress overwhelmed me for a brief second.

"I know exactly where that is, when can leave now and check into some motel and wait." She somewhat told me and asked me at the same time.

"Sounds great." I said. Told her gesturing her to come closer to me. She walks up to be and I touch her arms with my torn up hands, pulling her into my chest.

"I'm nervous, Bella, as you know I'm use to this shite growing up with the family I had, but I wasn't going up against people who I called family…will I actually be able to pull the trigger on my uncles and my big brother?" I stare off, pulling her closer into my body.

"Ed, no matter what happens I will be by your side, so will Alice and the team she put together. You do know that is why we are going to that pub tonight? To meet everyone?"

"Aye, I always figure that elf has something up her sleeves at all times." I reply bluntly. I let go of her frame and walk over to the bed and picked up her overnight back. I stopped.

"Your car? It's much nicer than my piece of shite." I asked. Look at her. With a slight nod of her head she turned and walked ahead of me. We walked down the hallway that lead to the dreaded stairs. Once reached we continue walking down them. Step by step, closer to my vengeance. Which actually scares me to death. We step of the last stair and unto the bar's old wooden floor. I brush the thought away from me. It will be here soon enough…

While getting lost in my head stress fills my chest. My brain jumps to me wanting a cigarette to help ease it. I scare myself by trying to remember if I had even brought them along. I pat my front left pocket of my jeans when I hear the sound of crumpling of the thin laminated paper. I let out a sigh of relief. As Bella is in front of me, she open the door and waits to hold it for me. I quicken my pace so she doesn't to hold it long. I step out into the street to find that Bella's car is parked right in front of the bar. I look over at Bella as we walk towards it. She pulls out the remote and clicks a small button to unlock the car. I beeps as she does. Now for the trunk. It pops open. She reaches it before I, placing a small bag in there. When I reached the trunk I was shocked and turned on by what my eyes observed.

"Jaysis-fucking-christ, Bella, how much guns and ammo does one person need!?" I asked in confusion. There were two very large black duffle bags. In one it contained: four handguns, three shotguns, a revolver, two rifles, and a block of C-4.

She just giggled and her face was blushed. I looked down to see that the splotches I love so much appeared on her freckled chest.

_Twitch _

"We, um, need to get going." I said as I cleared my throat as I shut the trunk. We nodded to each other that we were ready.

"Here," she took my hand in hers, mine much bigger in comparison, placing my palm upward and dropping the keys into it.

"But you're driving." She says sternly. I just smile at her and chuckle as I make my make to the driver's side. Opening the door and trying to get it. I had to pull some contortionist move to get settled in as I fumbled around on the under section of the seat, finding the lever that granted me leg room. Bella had it pushed up close the freaking steering wheel.

I put the key in the ignition, starting the car.

"Ready?" I ask her, looking over at her in the passenger seat.

"Ready." She replies.

I take me eye off of her and put the car in gear and drove off to Ruxbury

**HIYA! EVERYONE! LONG TIME NO POST! I'm so sorry for not posting in MONTHS and I hope this made up for it. I put a lot of effort in it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought! **

**XOXOXO =^.^=**


	10. Chapter 8

BELLA POV

I watched him. I watched him drive on the roads that lead us closer to our destination. I was worried for him…I was worried that soon too come I'm going to see a side of him that I do not want to. I mean it's only natural that I am. Right? He was looking straight at the road. His jaw locked into place, both hand on the wheel.

"Why are you staring at me, Bella?" he asked, eyes peeling from the road for an instant.

"I'm just worried about you and what is to come of this whole ordeal." I replied.

"I get that. Can you even imagine what I must be thinking?" He said with no emotion at all… I just sighed and leaned over my center console to peck him on the cheek before I returned to my seat. I reclined the seat all the way back. I felt my eyelids grow heavier and within seconds, asleep.

"Bella, we're here, wake up, lass." He said, shaking me softly. Coaxing me to wake up. My eyelids fluttered open. I yawned before I really looked at him. He had come around to my door, opened it, and unbuckle me. I put the seat back in the normal position and turned my body, placing my feet outside the car. I looked up at him.

"Where are we?" I questioned, looking at his face… His eyes were puffy and red. I frowned internally, not wanting to worry him.

"We're at a motel across the street from the bar. And it's…seven-thirty, so we have about an hour and a half to be there." He informed me as he held out his hand for me to take. His hand, as I placed mine in his, was warm and soft. He helped me out of the car. The motel was not by any means nice. It looked dingy and run down. The stairs were outside and there were two floors. The whole building was painted an awful shade of yellow.

"We're already checked in, love, room twenty-five." He pointed and I looked before we turned our bodies towards the back of the car; it was right in the middle of the second floor… next to two sets of stairs. The trunk popped open. We grabbed all of our bags, Edward grabbing he guns and ammo while I'm left with our overnight bags. When we reached the stairs, we climbed the stairs, one by one by one. Finally we reached the top and into our room. It was simple. One queen sized bed, two nightstands with cheap lamps on the top, a shitty dresser, an old TV, a shitty coffee maker like you see in every motel, a small bathroom for one, and a dingy countertop with a single sink and shitty lighting. We walked towards the right side of the bed and placed our bags down beside it.

"This is why I never come to Ruxbury." I said plainly to him. He just smiled in return, grabbing me at the hips and pulled me into his body, kissing me. I kissed him right back. His lips were in sync with my own. They felt soft and warm… alive. We pulled apart. I loved when he touched me. No, not in a sexual manner, but when he does he makes me melt into his presence. Makes me feel warm and secure.

"Hey, Love, it's about eight o'clock, I think I'm going to sleep for a wee bit. Wake me up fifteen minutes before we have to go." Edward told me. Letting go of me and plopping unto the bed. I climbed on his lap, knees on either side of him. I leaned down to his lips, propping myself on my elbows, and kissed him passionately. I felt his hands travel the backside of my thigh, snaking their way to me arse. They stopped there and squeezed. I moaned a little into our kiss, he hissed in a breath of air as I did. The kiss slowly turned more innocent, from snogging to pecks. I pecked him on his lips, then his cheek before saying,

"Aye, I'll wake you up, Love." I said smirking as I climbed off of him. He smiled widely as he scooted himself to the pillows.

I walked to my duffle bag of clothes and opened it. I rifled through the clothes before I found my short, black dress. The dress was a strapless and adorable. I rifled again through my bad before I found my bra. Pulling it out I walked to the counter in the back left corner of the room. I set the clothes on the counter as I slipped out of my combat boots, my shirt, bra and my pants. I saw in the mirror that Ed was watching me. I paid no acknowledgement to him as I walked back to my bag, half-naked, to grab my make-up bag. I heard a slight chuckle. I kept on.

I was almost ready to go… It was eight-forty.

_I'm just going to wake him up early. It'll take him fucking forever to get ready…maybe._

I walked over to where he laid asleep and shook him softly and whispered in his ear to wake up.

He moaned in his sleep.

"Love, it's time to get up, right now." I told him a little more sternly this time. His eyes opened slowly.

"There they are." I said looking at his beautiful green eyes with hints of yellow. He stretched out across the bed then sitting up. I leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Get ready. Now." I told him.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He said sarcastically.

As he got ready I searched through my bag for my red peek-a-boo pumps… basically stripper shoes. What? They made my arse and legs look amazing and besides, they are for Edward. I blushed just thinking of what he'd do to me tonight. Anyways I sat on the corner of the bed slipping on the heels. I stood up and turned for Edward to see. He wasn't even looking. I cleared my throat very loudly. He turned and as he did his jaw dropped. I giggled. I mean my make-up was perfect, my hair was in straight-waves, my boobs looked amazing and my ass also, the dress was tight in the right places, and the shoes.

"Jaysis, Bella, are you trying to make us late? Because all that outfit makes me want to do it throw you on the bed…" he trailed off.

"Ha, I know love. I Know." I said with a little laughter in my voice. He began to get ready, not doing much but putting a little gel in his hair and put a nice button down shirt.

_Damn…_

"Are we ready?" he asked. I nodded at him, he gave me his arm, I hooked mine around his. With these heels on he's only a few inches taller than I.

Walking out of the room and down the stairs brought us closer to our fate, or at least the planning of our fate. I could feel Edward's nervousness spill off of him, which made me nervous. I mean, I have never been unsure about myself when it came down do the job, but now, with this job I am.

Walking across the parking lot. Dreaded step by step. Reaching the sidewalk, we waited at the crosswalk to Hale's pub. Ed pressed the button. The light signaled up to wait, so we did. A few shady cars crossed the intersection. Some made right turns into the parking lot of the pub. Our team perhaps? The signal changing, allowing us to cross snapped me out of my thoughts. Edward dragged me across the street. When we crossed we sat the looking at the building. He took a deep breath before moving towards the door. When we walked through. I spotted Alice immediately.

"Hey, she's over there." I yelled in his ear, because the music was loudly as I pointed in her direction. He looked and nodded, giving me "let's move" signal. Within a couple minutes worth of making our war through the packed pub, we met Alice at the huge booth she had claimed. I looked around at the whole table. I knew all of them, we did a couple of government contracts with them and few years ago.

Jacob, James, Angela, Rebecca, Sam the youngest here…also Jacob's little brother, Felix, and Alec.

Alice got out of the booth and hugged us both.

"I'd like you to meet everyone, Edward. Bella here doesn't need to be re-informed of who our team is. Now…first off, this is Jacob. He is highly trained in explosives and hand-to-hand combat. Has never lost anyone on his team." Alice told him. Jacob stood and gave a firm handshake to Ed and a simple smile.

"Next, this is Angela and Jessica, they are our techs, the computer geeks if you must say. They've hacked into every system you could think about. And also are trained in combat and are great shots." Edward was informed by Alice. Ed smiled and greeted them. They giggled together.

"Here, This is James, he's is a trained in every fighting style you could think about. Trained with high powered rifles, handguns, and also snipping. Never misses." Edward shook his hand firmly.

She went on to give him a brief resume of the last two, Sam and Felix. Trained in marksmanship. Guns and blood are their thing.

We sat in the booth, one of the ones that curve, with all of us, there was still a lot of room to be comfortable

"So, about your brother, he's going to be in Boston in a week, but the informants are here. Right now. In the pub. They don't see us, but we see them." Alice said. Edwards's eyes darted all across the bar.

"By the bar." She said. His eyes followed hers. She put three folders in front of him. Sarah Loins, Josh Speckler, and Thomas O'Conroy. A dossier on each person. He opened them one by one. Looking briefly on each. He looked up at everyone.

"I'm killing these fuckers tonight. Bella you get the woman. I'm getting O'Conroy and James, you're getting Speckler." He told us what we are doing. James and I just nodded. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes offering them to James and I. We took one. I mean I am going to kill this bitch and watch those men die. It's a little hectic, ya' know? I watched James take out a lighter and light the cigarette. Taking a long hard drag. Edward lit mine for me. I pulled hard on it. He lit his up.

"Hey, lass, Waitress, a round of Jameson, and beers." The waitress stopped and nodded.

Waiting for our drinks we all conjured up a plan for a week from now. We had it down to a T. It is to be perfect. And with the people in this. We won't lose.

Drinks are here.

First the shot. We all took our shot in hand and tapped it on the table and threw it back all at once. And turned the shot glass upside down when we were done. Hiss around the table. And a cough from Sam.

We sat there talking and getting to know one another, before we saw the informants pay and walk towards the back alley entrance. Edward, James, and I all got up discreetly and followed behind. The walked out one by one and so did we. Before they could notice us, we slipped on black gloves and got behind our targets. My target was small and frail. I grabbed her from behind. Putting her in a choke. She kicked and fought but my grip got tighter and tighter. She slowly calmed down due to lack of oxygen. That's…that's when I snapped her neck. I almost loved the sound her bones made and I twisted her neck and pulled upward. I dropped her to the ground. Edward was bashing O'Conroy's face into the cement. The man's blood had already pooled around them. He was gone, but Edward just kept bashing and bashing.

"Ed! Come on. He's gone." I semi-shouted to him. He let go of the lifeless body.

Now James had already beaten and killed his target before we were even done. Damn, smooth and clean.

We sat there for a second looking at what we all had done. We took a deep breath and went back inside. Nobody saw us go in or out. That is how I plan to keep it.


	11. Chapter 9 (pt 1)

BELLA POV

Once we parted and said our good-byes to everyone, we walked back across the street to our motel.

We figured that Edward's family would be arriving soon in Boston searching for him like trained bloodhounds. Sniffing every possibility they had to tie off their loose end. Morbid I should say, spitting down upon their whole existence. I felt my face cringe up. Edwards hand squeezed mine a little harder as he notice in the vail of darkness the night provided. He looked puzzled as he did.

"Love? Are you okay? What are you thinking about?" he asked me with a certain tone in his voice. About to answer him, he cut me off before I could even begin to form the sounds of anything words.

"Is it about what we did back there?" He seemed cold about the whole thing, no emotion, no opinion on it, just a shrug of the shoulder thing.

"No, Love, I'm okay with that. You know it doesn't bother me and that's the way it should be when we work. I'm okay, just got lost in my head…I guess." I turned and looked him in the eyes and smiled as we reached the stair case that led us to the room, thankful and anxious to arrive in our room with Ed, I took big steps in my hooker heels. Reaching the top in record time of any woman wearing heels up three flights of steep stairs. He laughed at me as I did so. Oh well, he loves me anyways.

I reached in my purse and pulled out the used key card and slipped it into the slot. I heard the beautiful sound of locks opening. I pushed the heavy door open, stepping in, Edward behind me.

I walked toward the bed. Edward close behind, but before I had even reached it, he spins my body towards him and threw me onto the bed. Loving the new excitement he was pushing into my veins. He dove for the crook of my neck before I had enough time to question him on his recent motives. But I couldn't help what he was doing to me, I liked this. His lips felt soft on my skin, kissing my neck everywhere, every kiss against my neck sent new shivers through me, pushing adrenaline through my veins, my body wanted more… it was like a drug coursing through me and he was the source. I let out a moan of pleasure quietly enough for him to hear, to let them know they were his…for his ears. I fan my fingers through his locks of hair, tugging it as he kissed from my neck and to the tops of my breast. My legs wrapped around his body as he moves in between them to touch me in the places that I love. His lips met mine suddenly. The kiss filled me with want. The want of him to push me hard over the edge. To push me into what is referred as ecstasy.

Edward took his right hand from my face a trailed it to my neck, down my plump breast…stopping and giving it a slight grab, and my stomach to the hem of my short dress. He began to bunch the soft material to the top of my bellybutton, slightly covering it. He pushed his own body down on me as he slid down my wanting one, giving off adrenaline to my bloodstream. He planted a heated kiss right above my lacy black panties... Making me cringe in all the right ways before he slid them down my thighs, he got up to his knees to take them off, and they slid right off past my red heels. Throwing the garment aside, he put his lips back to my stomach, causing a moan to escape my depts. He bit my stomach lightly before he poked his tongue out and began to drag it downward. The action caused a slightly louder moan of his name to escape out into the bedroom air. My legs clamped around his head as he began to trace circles around my clitoris with his tongue. Causing wave of pleasure to flow through me… it'd start off ripping throughout me to a slow hard tide as his soft, wet tongue hit me right where it was needed. I threw my hands above my head and grabbed the sheet, pulling them with me as I arched my back when the pleasure hit my body. I moaned his name loudly when I felt him start to lap his tongue up and down the sensitive mound with the mass of his tongue, not just the point of it. He moaned as I began to moaned repetitively and grabbed his hair and pulled hard. Only making him continue faster. I felt it building…

"AH! AH! AH! AH!" I moaned loudly as he began to finger me. When he fingered me it wasn't sweet. His was hard thrusts that hit my g-spot every time.

Stopping the licking for only a second, but not the fingering he said, "Bella, cum for me, lass" he said in a rough and sexy Irish accent. It only made me want to cum more… my body at his command… his touch hypnotized my central nervous system. I felt my core clamp around his finger. I was right there, so close I could only taste it. Closer to the edge, I grabbed his hand and controlled it. Making him finger into me just how I wanted it.

"Oh FUCK! I'M RIGHT THERE! AH! MM! MMM!" I half way moaned and whined at my climax peak, ridding the rest out on his fingers. I collapsed on the bed as the high was gone. Breathless I just sat there in awe of what just happened and how amazing my body felt during and after.

"Holy fuck, Bella…" he breathed out quietly. I looked up at his shocked face, he looked down at my bare body that he just devoured. He looked at his fingers and stuck them in his mouth pulling all of my juices that he could. He moaned as if it was the best he'd ever tasted. I blushed a little at him doing so, but when he looked back at me, it didn't look like he was absolutely done with me yet...this sparked me up again…


	12. Chapter 9 (pt2)

EDWARD POV

I pulled my fingers out of her, shocked and excited nonetheless.

"Holy fuck, Bella…" I let out quietly…her bambi eyes looked up at me as I looked back down at what my mouth and fingers just devoured… I wanted her… I WANTED her... I looked at my fingers and lifted my finger to my lips, smelling her on the tips. I lowered my jaw to allow entrance of my fingers and placed them unto my tongue. I moaned at the sweet taste of her. The taste of her swirled into my brain making adrenaline and her juices course through me. My brows closed in as I looked her in her questioning eyes, a deep desire of wanting to tear her up again poured throughout me. She bit her plump lips, smearing the red on them. I dove for them, making contact with her goddess lips, we kissed passionately as I rubbed my extremely hard cock, still confined by my jeans and boxers, against her bare core… making both of us moan loudly. It just felt amazing to be against her. I loved her body and I wanted more. I kissed her belly, feeling her muscles harden as I did. I moved to her inner thigh, kissing her skin making sure my lips left her slowly. I began to kiss down to her knee before I stood and grabbed behind her ankle and lifted it up to rest it on my chest. Kissing the side and running my hand up and down her legs before I began to take those sexy red heels off of her. I came back to her level. Holding myself up above her, my body against hers.

"Scoot back, love…" I told her, she did. She got comfortable on the pillows. I began to bunch up the dress again till I pulled it off of her body. She took care of the bra… showing off her hard nipples that lay atop of her breast… I couldn't help but to bask in the nature of them. Before I could even try to stop myself, I dove for her right nipple… sucking on it till I coaxed a delicious moan from her mouth. I moaned at her. My left hand went towards her left bosom, squeezing it lightly, gaining more moan from her…in my mouth her nipple resided, the small mound being teased and bit. I bit the nub a last time before I let go. Her small hands snuck up my body and to the hem of my shirt. I did the work for her and threw it over me and tossed it with the rest of mangled cloths that lie on the floor. Her hands started at my shoulders and dug her nail into my skin…Her hands began to drag down my chest, my abs, and stopping at the hem of my jeans. The raking of her nails sent shiver through out me…

"_Uh, Bella…" _ I moaned out to her. She bit her lip harder, looking up at me. She tried hurrying to undo my pants, succeeding. Her eyes went wide at the sight of my very hard cock. Surprised myself, much bigger than usual.

Sorry to be such a guy, but all I want to do is ram myself into her dripping and awaiting pussy.

I moaned at her as she dragged her finger up my length. I bit my lip hard.

"Do you like that…?" she asked me, looking up into my eyes… I only nod my head and let a slight grunt out.

I cannot take it much longer… I stood up and took everything off. I wanted the beauty that lay on the bed, bare before my eyes… I looked down… puzzled at the length. Shrugging it off. I climbed back on top of her. My cock rubbing up against her wetness… I moaned. I dived towards her lips. Kissing her passionately. Our lips continually moving in unison. Her tongue begged for entrance into my mouth. Dearly granted, her tongue fought for dominance. I let her win, her tongue sucked on mine sending unneeded pleasure throughout my body.

As we kissed, I aligned my awaiting cock to her entrance. I rubbed the head in the dripping wetness. She stopped kissing me and let moans escaping her throat. Looking at her, biting my lip, just staring down at her expression and movements to my action upon her body. I took the head and rubbed head in a circular motion in her wetness, moaning too myself quietly. I drug the head up, threw her lips, parting them as I went, her moaning as I did. I reached her clitoris. I rubbed up and down, listening to her moan my name and telling me to stop teasing her…

"Baby, please…" she whined at me. I kissed her on her lips as I dipped the head back at her tight entrance. I pushed the bare head in…she quivered at penetration. I bit my lip hard. I pushed all the way in, my body falling mere inches apart from her. We both moaned. I dipped my head into her neck and kissed her delectable skin. I thrusted my hips upward into her, reaching the furthest I could go. Her pussy was slick, pinhole around my bare cock… adrenaline and ecstasy rushed through my bloodstream. My blood was boiling and her moans made it worse. And don't even get me started on the fact that my nails were digging into my back and dragging them down my back making my arch it as I thrusted into her.

"_Fuck…unfh…ah...uh!" _ I moaned loudly into her ear. Placing splotchy kisses on her neck. Her body quivered underneath my body. Her small frame cringed and made me thrust faster into her. Her moans filled the air in the room. The clock read twelve-thirty… we got here at eleven-thirty. An hour it's been. God, the fact that it has turned me on more… I slowed my pace, but how hard I was hitting her stayed unchanged.

"Edward! AH!" she moaned loudly, her nails dug deep. I could feel my skin break underneath the pressure of them. I picked my pace up again. She cut me deeper. The blood started to trickle out of my back.

"Fuck baby! HARDER!" she yelled at me, throwing her legs around my neck. I did what she asked of me. She started to squeal at the pleasure I was inducing over her. I grabbed the head board, her legs still around my neck, and her body flexing. I got a good angle for the both of us, I felt something different against my pulsing cock… her g-spot maybe? I think her moans confirmed it. I began to rub her clit and pace into her harder. I felt her clamping down around my thick cock, I couldn't take it anymore..

"Baby…" I said softly and breathlessly. She bit her lip hard.

"y-….yes..." she said lost in ecstasy.

"I'm gonna cum soon…" I said feeling it closing in. I felt her closing in.

"I'M CUMMING!" she yelled loudly with squeal-ish moans in my ear. She clamped down tightly around me tighter and tighter. That set me off into ecstasy.

I just let it go inside of her as we both came.

Both of us breathing hard at each other. I was the first to speak.

"…what the fuck…oh my god…" I said in shock and awe as relief washed through us. She sat up, pulling me out of her and kissed me hard on the lips be for falling back unto the pillow. I fell beside her.

"Ed, I'm trying to comprehend and trying to find words to tell you how fuckin' amazing that was…"

Looking up at the ceiling I replied with, "You don't have to tell me twice."

I felt her shift her body weight on top of me. Her bare body on top of mine. She just kissed me passionately…. My mind came to a conclusion all on its own. Breaking the kiss I told her..

"I love you." I said.

_Did I just fucking say that? Really? Not that it isn't true, but…_

She just sat there, staring at me before she kissed me passionately. She pulled back.

"I… I love you to, Edward…" she replied. The slid off of me and on my side. She clung to me and held my naked body to hers.

I cannot believe I have such a badass woman…..


	13. AN: Update Three!

I promise that I'm posting soon, guys! I swear! I hope it'll be everything you guys hoped for and more! Check back in a couple days! I LOVE EVERYONE! XoXo

-Yours truly,

Saraphina

P.S Any request/suggestions you guys may want to be added in? Again, love you and bare with me!


	14. Chapter 10

EDWARD POV

Even hours later, I laid on my back looking down at Bella as she laid clutched to my side under the thin, scratchy and cheap motel sheets as I replayed our rough, passionate love we gave to each other. Even though it was completely and utterly amazing, there was something else that was playing like a broken record in my head and it is the fact I actually said what I have been wanting to say for a bit now. I do not regret it at all, it is just that I have never told a woman I that I loved her before, and mothers don't count. And I guess being eighteen, almost nineteen and her nineteen already, I have never loved another apart from my family. This was the first time, and don't get me wrong…I have had sex with other girls, but I have never really truly experienced genuine romantic love and it was with Isabella Swan…I am completely relishing in the high feeling of this as my brain releases dopamine to my nervous system from my newfound lover. It's strange and orgasmic. Addictive.

By her breathing I could tell she was still awake, I can hear her take deep breaths to slow down her lungs. I wanted to hear her voice.

"Lass? Are you awake?" I knew she was, but I asked anyway. My eyes sifted from her to the ceiling, then back to her, by now she was looking up at me with a major case of sex hair and adorable, wide brown eyes.

"Yes, Love, I am…I just need to recuperate from what we just made. It was quite-"I cut her off

"Fucking orgasmic…" I finished the sentence for her. I smiled at the blush she wore so perfectly on her cheeks and the splotches she gets on her chest when she does. With the arm wrapped around her, for when she was laying on me, I stroked the soft skin of her shoulder, just looking at her looking down at the bed biting her lip. Still blushing and still splotchy. She looked up at me, not smiling anymore, just biting her lip sexily.

"Yes, exactly…" Bella replied, looking me straight in the eye, stopping her teasing lip biting for only a moment to reply and when done with words, she bit down hard on her lip and slowly drug it out from under her white teeth

_Twitch _

I felt the familiar twitch as I watched, in what almost felt like slow-motion, bite and drag her lip. God, just likes to fuck with me doesn't he? For starters he put this amazing woman in my life who I don't have to hide from…she knows me. Secondly the woman he dropped in my lap just happens to love to tease me… she just makes me want to fucking pounce on my prey and devour her whole…till she unravels in my arms… just by the simple things she does. I guess it is her mannerisms, the way her facial muscles pull into a perfectly formed smile or when she bites those perfect plump lips… Just god damn it, if god is real then Bella is his most prized creation…

_Should I tell her? What if she thinks that it's stupid or something? God, Edward, would you fucking listen to yourself. BE A MAN._

My fingers still stroking her shoulder in the dim light of the room, I felt her shift on my chest, I looked down at her not stopping my fingers to see exactly. She started nuzzling her face into my, not completely barren, chest then she let out a noise that sounded like the mixture of a mewl and a moan. It sounded like honey as it escaped her throat to my ears. She nestled against me further as she threw her leg and arm over my body. Her soft, bare skin felt amazing on my soft, and scarred up skin, I noticed as I wrapped both of my arms around her. Holding her tightly.

"This is amazing…" she let out quietly to me, almost sounding drowsy, as I began to feel the edge of one of her finger nails trace circles lightly in my fine chest hair.

"Bells… Lass?" I called out in a quiet tone, just loud enough so that it was auditable to her ears. She shifted a wee bit in my arms.

"Yeah?" she replied softly, but warmly…

"Can I—Ca—Can I be honest with you for a bit….?" I said nervously and cured at myself for fucking it up already…

"How 'bout this, you say what you were going to say and I'll be honest with you about something too, aye?" She confronting me with an offer, making me feel somewhat calmer.

I chuckled at her bargaining skills. "Alright, sounds good, lass." I inclined my body just enough to kiss the crow of her head, pushing her slightly into my body.

"Well…" She said in the way for me to continue what I was say…I took a second to pull the thoughts back together… I don't want to fuck this up…

"It's just, what we have known each other for in total of ten months and have been seeing each other for almost eight of them, right? Yes…yes we have, anyway, in the time that I have known you I have realized plenty of things like: first off you are perfect in way that you are caring, that when you move I cannot help but to watch and love the subtle things, or like when you blush at something I say…you were a blush so perfectly… then when you blush you get these cute little red splotches on your chest that slightly dip into your cleavage, and Jesus don't even get me started on that fucking smile…. Anyway, continuing, as you know I didn't really take to the whole religion thing like me poor mum an' father did, but, Isabella, if there is or was ever a god out there….I believe that you truly are his most prized creation… and I have you…" I said to her feeling fucking butterflies in stomach. FUCKING BUTTERFLIES…

_That's right I'm manly and secure enough to admit, hell yeah._

Bella, stayed quiet in my arms for a couple minutes after I just spilled all of my guts out to her… hoping she could feel the same. I fear not. I know I'm not the only one here that does. She began to shift in my arms. I let go of her to look upon my goddess in the beginning stages of sitting up. The sheets fell from her body to reveal her hourglass shape, except instead of big tits and a big arse to follow, her breast are a small yet plump handful… just fucking gorgeous to me. Her stomach was flat with a very slight layer, I mean very slight, of soft padding. By now the sheets had fallen off completely and bunched up all around her. She was presenting a masterpiece to my eyes. Oh! God…those long legs tempted my patience , I just wanted to touch her, because in addition of her proportionately thick, sleek, sexy, thighs, and an ass that for once I could hold in my big hands. I could barely grab the mass of it. God, I'm mad…

"Edward," she said looking at me, but it felt like she was staring through, nervousness crept into my stomach. Still on my back and Bella sitting with her legs folded loosely to the side, her hand was on my other side for support of keeping her body up. I turned my head more to look at her with a poker face, just to be sure.

"Do you remember when I met you on the train and you asked me if I was going to Boston for business or pleasure and I said something about my uncle..?" she asked me, but her face told me to brace myself. Her voice emotionless…her face stern and her eyebrows pushed together.

Weary of what to expect from what she will say next, I nodded and gave a quiet yes.

"Well to tell you who I am, I have to start at the beginning-"She stopped and took deep breaths. Worried and confused I took her hand in mine and held it firmly. She looked at me and said that she was okay, before continuing, of what seemed a harsh story, I kissed her hard.

"When I was born, it was a rough delivery, but eventually after six hours of labor, I was born. My mother, Renee fought for me to make it that day. She fought and fought with my father there every step of the way alongside her, but the labor was too stressful on her body… she had lost a substantial amount of blood. My mother's nurses and doctors tried to save my mum, stop the bleeding…but they couldn't. My father said he had the nurse take me away while he cried and watched my mother's body being wheeled away. He said that it was the hardest moment in his life. The day that he brought me home from the hospital, he began to pack their nice house on the countryside and moved us to Dublin. That's where I have been all my life till I stared working with Alice. Sorry if I get confusing or ahead of myself…Anyways, when I was about ten years old my father lost his job at the local police station and we moved in with his mum, my Grandmum, may her soul rest in peace, and after we moved in with her, he stayed unemployed…even picked up a drinking… wasted all and any money he could to drink himself away. When I was fourteen, Grandmum sat me down and told me that my father had been depressed for years now. I was a kid the, sensitive, so I cried, I blamed myself. 'Sweet child, come back and sit down' she said to me in a voice of silk… I did

'And…I really cannot bare to even believe, yet alone say it—your father was admitted to St. Peter's Hospital For Mental Wellness early this morning…Bella do you understand, lass, do you understand why he is there?'

All I could do was to stare straight ahead at the wall of my bedroom and feel the fresh tears stream as I just nodded my head yes, but all I could do was stay completely silent…" Her face was completely blank as she talked about her past. As if she was re-watching everything in her head. I offered her a place closer to me as I began to sit up against the headboard, she took it gladly.

"So what happened next…?" I asked her, taking her small hand in mine then giving it a squeeze. Not looking at me, but staring intensely at the bed, she gave me a limp half smile before it quickly fell back to just lines.

"Well, when I turned sixteen, there was this kid that I trusted with too much about me, His Name was Jacob Black. We went to school together in Dublin. I thought I could trust him, I thought he was a good friend. A good person. So eventually we are in our second year of high school and we are really close. By then he had known everything about me, I basically only had him and back then I was let's say… quiet, he knew about my mum, my dad, the guilty feeling I had of being the cause, and he was _the_ only one who knew I had cut myself since I found out about my dad. He was the only one who I ever opened up to… so coming into our third year, my dad…my dad… god damn it… ugh, my—Charlie hung himself with his bed sheet in the bedroom at the hospital…. I remember they day so well. More than I even want to…"

"I was in the middle of my advanced English class when the headmaster came to pull me out of class. I took my books and bag with me. The headmaster was also one my Grandmum's oldest friend, and knew my father…watched him grow up practically…I found myself walking into his office with my Grandmum sitting down with a handkerchief to her face while crying profusely. I sat in the chair next to her and scared half to death," She paused for a minute to let out built up sobs and tears. I laid down in big spoon position and patted the spot next to me. She sniffled and huffed and she got as possible to my body as she could, I wrapped my arm around her. She kissed my hand softly and nestled in more. I inclined my neck upward and towards her cheek, I peppered her cheek with sweet kisses. She took deep breaths to recompose herself.

"Sshh, love it is okay, you're safe with me…" I whispered in her ear and leaving her with a kiss to her temple.

"Promise…?" She asked through her stuffy nose and sniffles.

"Promise." I answered calmly. Bella took another deep breath, exhaling slowly,

"As I was saying… Aro went on to tell me about my father… of course I cried about his death…I also cried about the fact that it was all my fault… and for the next week I was completely excused from school, for grieving time and the funeral… I didn't go to the bloody thing… I have the scars all over me from it and when I went back to school, Jacob helped me through it. The day that I went back to school, Jacob came over as he always did. Even if Grandmum was a work. Later that day when we were doing our homework, he just stopped and looked at me. Moments later he confessed that he liked me…may have even loved me. He asked for the chance to be with me. When I said no, he went livid. I mean livid. He stood in front of me with one hand around my neck, that's when at first he started to hit me with open palm, but that turned to shit as he finally turned it into a closed fist. I remember he may have punched me two-three times before I pushed against his force. I blacked out and when I came to I was sitting on top of him, a bloodied kitchen knife in my right hand. Blood covering my hands, arms, my clothes. I looked down at his lifeless body beneath mine. I could count about ten stab wounds…His clothes were completely drenched in warm blood. I fell off to the side of him breathing heavily. _Creak. _ I turned, Grandmum stood there, jaw gapping open. 'Bel—Bella, what did you do?' she asked me. I told her what happened and she understood. She told me to go pack a light bag of clothes and toiletries. When I came back into the living room she handed me a slip of paper with an address and a name. At the time I looked at her questioningly, puzzled. The last thing my grandmother ever said to me was 'Go! Run! Go to that address, love. Be safe and, Bella, I love you… but never ever come back here…' I nodded at her before turning and bolting out the door. I ran and kept running not stopping once. The night was cold and crisp…my lungs hurt. I looked at the address again. I was close. I came upon a building. Not a house, but more like an abandoned warehouse... That is how I became who I am today. That is how I met Alice….that is the gruesome story of Isabella Swan…"

Her story ended…leaving me wide-eyed and trying to take in everything...

"Why did you decide to tell me all of that, Bella?" I said plainly

"I just felt like it was unfair that I knew your gruesome story and you didn't know mine… I want you to know me…" she said softly as I pulled her in closer to me. Instead of words I just kissed her softly on the back of her head, holding her in the late night hours and trying to make her feel secure with me. I want to be her rock…I want to be _her _man, the one she can trust.

I may be the boss of the Irish mob, but that doesn't mean I cannot be a love drunk fool around her.

"I want you to know that I love and appreciate that you told me your story…it only makes me feel closer to you, my dove…" I said quietly in her ear, not letting the air around us capture them. It was only for her.

"I love you, Ed." She let out quietly. With no reply I turned her unto her back as I propped myself up on my left elbow. She only looked at me puzzled. In return I gave her a closed lip smile, looking into her warm eyes. In the dim lighting I saw a slight blush creep up on her cheeks. I lowered my face to hers till we were mere inches. My gaze dropped to her lips as I bit my bottom lip…I went closer. Our lips barely touching, I kissed her softly. Our gentle kisses lasted for minutes. Both of us enjoying it equally. I pulled back.

"So, you and Alice were raised to be killers? Or what happened there?" I asked her, looking down at the base of her neck.

"When I got there, Aro answered the fucking door. He basically has an underground organization. He took people in. He taught us to defend ourselves...to kill efficiently. And that's also where I met Ali. We trained, roomed, and fought along side of each other, Just everything. And about Aro, Ed, don't get your panties in a bunch about him. He is one of the good guys, I swear."

"And you have been killing "bad" guys since you were sixteen? Why do I find that so sexy, dove?" I said with a smile and a wink. To that she giggled and gave off a beaming smile.

"We have a big day tomorrow. Sleep?" I suggested.

"Yes, lets." She replied turning back on her side for me to scoot back into being big spoon. And with that I kissed the top of her head and settled into my appropriate spot next to Bella. The warmth of her body helped fade me into sleep, but the dreams that night were horrid.


	15. Chapter 11

BELLA POV

I awoke to Edward holding me tightly to his warm, bare body. I felt secure in the embrace he held around me. My eyes fluttered as the sun peeking through the drawn shades hits me, I yawn. I turn on my back, breaking the embrace from my lover who stay asleep on his side, bare, next to me. I smile.

_For a mobster, he's adorable when he is asleep._

I toss the sheets off of me, leaving Ed covered as I threw my legs over the side of the bed. My feet hit the shag carpet of the cheap motel room, I begin to walk over to our duffle bags in the corner sluggishly, reaching the bags, and I unzip my bag. I pulled out my red silk kimono with a beautiful geisha petting the head of the red dragon, cherry blossoms surrounding them, and plain in the front. I dress in the short robe, crisscrossing the robe before tying the strings around my waist. Next, my hair. I pulled a travel-sized brush from my bag. I tame the sex-bedhead hair, pulling it into a messy bun atop of the crown of my head. I walk over to the table with the shitty and cheap coffee maker with shit coffee. I look through the selection of off-off branded coffee. I pick the one that sounded least disgusting. I take the cup provided over to the sink for water, turning the handle, water gushes out. I put the cup under, filling it to the brim to only walk back over and filling the coffee machine up. I put the cup on the table top, picking up the coffee packet to only open the machine with the other hand. I open the coffee packet, to pour the grinds into the filter. I shut it and turn it on, turning on my heels towards the bed for my lover who still lays asleep, at the edge I climb on the bed on my hands and knees, inching my way towards him, the springs screeching underneath my movements. I reach out towards Edward and give him a few light shakes.

"Love it's time to wake up, I have coffee brewing." I said in a slight sing-song manner. No response. I try to shake him two more times as I repeat what I said. He shuffles.

"Hm?" he replied with, obviously still half asleep. Boys…

"C'mon, wake up now. We have to start to getting up and working towards leaving." I shake him a little harder to hopefully insure he wakes up… he opens his eyes.

"Hey, sit up, love." I ask.

"Jaysis, fine" he retorts as he turns unto his back and outstretches his arms to lift himself up, his muscles flexing as he did. _Sexy…_ The sheets fell to his waist covering up everything below his abdomen. He looked at me on all fours in my short, red kimono.

"Sexy." He stated, giving me a sexy smirk, hands in his lap. I couldn't help but to chuckle at him… he's just so… gorgeous. A sex god at the least.

"Not too bad yourself, love." I replied with a smile and a wink. He softly chuckled at me in response.

"Ugh." He let out as he lifted himself out of the bed, the sheets falling from his body when he stood up to expose his bare back end to my eyes.

_Admittedly, he has a nice arse, can't blame myself for liking it so much…_

He began to walk around the bed towards the duffle bags of his and I's clothes. Picking his up and walking it over in his hand to the bed, crossing the distance between, he sets it down in front of me. He unzips it, to pull out clothes for the day. I scooch off of the bed, touching base with the floor. I got up and headed towards the place where God is dispersed from a contraption in a liquid state or its more common name, the shower. Leaning over the tub I turned the handles causing water to begin to fall out and crash to the floor of the shower. The sound of the faintest footsteps approaching made my head snap in its direction behind me. It was Edward with a halfway finished cigarette in between his fingers coming into the small quarters.

"Fucking-a, Ed, you know you aren't supposed fucking smoke in these rooms, right..?" I retorted at him with a smirk threatening to budge my lips over.

The smirk won. In reply he looked me straight in the eye and took a long drag anyway and blew it out towards my direction. The smoke hitting my nostrils. I reached my fingers out in a v-shaped position to ask for some of his cigarette. He gladly gave it over. I took a long drag and held it before I handed it back. Exhale. I tested the water's temperature, just right. I turned back around towards him, looking him straight in the eyes I began to slowly pull the strings loose. The short robe exposed a sliver of my front. Looking innocently at the floor and slowly dragging them up his body, stopping at his eyes. Not breaking the stare, I dropped the sliver of cloth on to the cold floor. My hands dangling at my sides, my hands resting on the curves of my thighs. I drag my hands up to my hair to let the down the bun. My hair dropping around me in slight waves and curls. His face showed a stern glare, but his eyes. Oh, his eyes showed what was going through his mysterious mind. His battered green eyes showed curiosity rather than lust. They observed as he lifted the cigarette from his side to his slightly parted lips and took a long drag, cocking an eyebrow at me. I turned my back to him and stepped in, pulling the curtain as I did. I let the water run over my wanting body. Over the running water I heard the sound of a zipper being undone, pants falling. Moments later the curtain ripped open to reveal and silly faced Edward. He then went to make a completely blank face and proceeded to get in the shower, acting all nonchalant. I shook my head at him with a hint of a smile on my face. I ran my fingers through my water weighted hair under the stream cascading done upon me. Edward pressed his body to me. He extended his arms at my side, reaching for the warm water. I sat under the water, waking up. I reached down for the motel provided shampoo, reading it and scoffing at the more off-off brand products. I squirted some into my hand anyway before giving it to Edward behind me. He, gladly taking it after last night's sex-copades. I lathered the shampoo in to my weighted hair. I turned to Edward, he smiled at me. His eyes dragged up to my hair when he chuckled at me.

"What?" I asked with smiled as I leaned myself on his wet chest.

"Nothing, just your hair right now is ridiculous," He replied

"Here, let me help you." He said as he grabbed my shoulders and backed me into the water. I tilted my head back, closing my eyes. I felt his hands travel up from my waist. He continued to drag his hands up my body until his hands made their way to my hair, smoothing it out under the stream.

"There, all out." I held my head up straight. My eyes open to reveal a smiling Edward. I kissed him in thanks. I gave him the front to bask in the glory of the steady stream of liquid gods. He sat there letting the water run over him, the shampoo running down too, he ran his fingers through his hair. His amazingly toned body flexing as he went. I stole a look down to his fantastic arse.

_ Mmm._

I glanced over to the side, my eyes catching a little packaged soap. I picked it up, easily discarding the wrapping. I put the soap to my wet skin and began drag it in circular motions all over my body before handing tapping Edward.

"Do you want up here, love?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Mhm." I hummed. He moved to the side. I gladly moved up to the front, washing off the soap. As the water trickled down my body, Edward's hands began to freely roam my body. I turned my head and looked up at him questioningly.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, lass. Just helping get the soap off." He said coolly with his famous smirk on his face.

Finishing, I got out of the shower, the air around me feeling cool against my warm, wet skin. I darted my eyes around, looking for a towel. I quickly found one folded over a rack on the wall. I walked over, wrapping it around me as I began to walk out.

_Okay, time to get ready._

I walked over to my already duffle, sticking my hand in. I found my black athletic leggings, a black long sleeves, and a bra. Putting on all my clothes, I went back into my bag to find my black combat boots. I sat on the edge of the bed for the process of unlacing and re-lacing the bloody damn things. I shoved my foot into each boot, lacing one after the other. As I started the right boot, Ed came out soaking wet in a towel. He made me want to get undressed right then and there.

_Damn…Mmm._

Chuckling at me as he continued pass me for his duffle. I turned my focus back to my boot. I continued to lace them up. Finishing, I stood up and walked over to the counter. My make-up all there, I reached for the small bag. I applied a light make-up, like today I even needed it. Oh well. I picked up the small blow-dryer from its hook attached to the wall.

Being ready, I turned to see Edward at the door, smoking a cigarette.

"Ready, love?" I asked grabbing our bags for the car. "Of course, love. Here let me take some of this shite off your hands." He said with the cigarette dangling from his lips. He grabbed the heaviest bag from me and held the door open for me. I walked through.

_This is it, we are off to Alice…_

Edward POV

We drove for a solid four hours till we made it to Alice's headquarters. I almost thought we were lost when the map led us to an enormous farm house. Nope, we were right where we were supposed to be. As we drove up Alice was standing on the front porch of the house waiting for us. I put the car in park and turned the ignition off. I looked over at Bella, she gave me a warm smile and a nod. I nodded back before I reached for the door handle and pushed the door open. I placed my feet firmly on the dirt driveway. I stood up and out of the car, shutting the door behind me as began to walk over to Alice. Bella was slightly in front of me. I looked up at the blue and beige house, noticing how truly big this house was.

"Bella… Edward, Hello. It's nice to see that you made it here safely."

She gave us a truly warm smile. Bells smiled and held her arms out to her as she approached her up the stairs. Alice accepted her friendly embrace. They held the embrace for a moment longer before letting go.

"You look good, Bells." Alice said lovingly.

"You too, Alice." She replied with a smile. Alice motioned at the screen door.

"Shall we?" she said. She turned on her heels, motioning for us to follow her. We did.

She led us through the house. I looked around, noticing people all around. I guess this was home too.

We walked through the spacious living room, the house decorated in all modern furniture with a twist to it from the homely décor. Regardless, it was Alice's handiwork. We were next led to the kitchen. We continued behind.

She led us out into the barn, questioning it at the least. Alice paced around, kicking hay around. She looked like she found whatever she was looking for. She squatted down grabbed handles and pulled huge door open. I walked over with Bella at my side. The door exposed a set of wide stairs.

"Say hello to our operation, guys" Alice said looking at us with her hand extended towards the stairs for us to continue. I grabbed Bella's hand and walked down the steps. Alice footsteps followed us after shutting the doors behind us.

"Through that corridor." She said coolly. I continued. The hallway had one room at the end. The most important. Computer ops. It's where an operation, such as Alice's, gets all their intel. Alice walked in front again. She led us down the hallway stopping in front of an opened door. We stopped in the doorway, peering in. conference room. We walked in to find our team sitting around the large, white oval table… in fact the whole room was white. Bella's hand, still in mine, I took a seat. She sat down next to me. I grasped her hand a little harder under the table in anticipation, but my face showed no emotion. Like everyone in this room. With all the shite we have seen why would we when were are about to plan out more killings? Just more shite on top of itself.

Images popped on the screen in the front of the room. Close ups of Jasper and my uncles lay in front of our eyes. This felt right.

"Now these are our targets. Jasper Cullen, Cathal Cullen, and Emmet Cullen. About ten months ago these bastards decided to kill Edward's father and Edward himself in hopes to take over the business. They sent out three informants after him to keep tabs on him and report back to Jasper." The three informant's pictures popped up next on the screen with red marks crossed over their faces.

"These are the informants. They have been dealt with by James, Bella, and Edward personally. They are no longer the issue. We found out that they did in fact report back where and what he has been doing. But we also have uncovered when and where Jasper and his uncles are arriving to Boston. They are also bringing reinforcements. But we know not of who'd they bring. Edward," Alice turns to look at me and everyone else.

"Do you know who or how many we will face?" she asked me bluntly.

"Well, it's a big business, lots of low level men we could use for shite, but this is personal. And knowing Jasper and my uncles, they'll bring two or three guys for each of them. We are looking at anywhere from six guys to nine guys. Nothing we can't handle."

"Okay good. Excellent. Moving on," A map of Boston showed up next with a dot to pin point a location.

"This is the location where they will be in three days at nine-thirty. We will be ready team and we will do this." Everyone chuckled and got up. I guess the ends our meeting.

_He'll be here in three days…_

Later I found myself digging into my pocket while sitting on the couch that evening for my pack of cigarettes. I found the cardboard box and pulled it out, opening it, to find it was empty. A sudden burst of extreme anger shot through me. Still looking at the empty packaging I crushed it in my hand angrily. I stood to my feet, my hands straight at my side… jaw clenched. I rushed towards the front door. Passing Bella as I went. I couldn't tell if she was speaking to me or not. I opened the door and shut it harshly behind me to only hear it reopen seconds after me, I was already in the grassy driveway. I stopped in the pitch black of the night, Bella's footsteps approaching me.

"Edward, are you okay, love?" she asked cooed as she put a soft hand on my arm. Her head slightly tilted to the side, her bambi eyes opened innocently wide at me. I felt the rage leave my chest.

"Yeah, uh, just was running to the car to see if I had another pack of cigarettes." I said calmly. I lied to her, I wasn't okay. I am pissed. It's not about the cigarettes, but the fact that my brother… my flesh and blood will be here in three days with full intent to murder me. I am pissed of that I cannot go back to my home. I am pissed that my brother is an idiot. He doesn't think I can kill him, cockiness… wrong move brother…

"Oh, okay." She said. She knew something was up, but played along with me. I pecked her lips quickly as I left to check the car.

I found a spare pack stuffed in the center console. As soon as I found the pack I whipped out a lighter from my pocket. I closed the door and walked over to Bella putting a cigarette in between my lips. I offered her up one, she took it. I lit the lighter for her. She put the cigarette in between her lips and put the end down in the fire, dragging on it hard. I lit my own up. I pulled hard on the little cancer stick, letting go of that rage. We stood in silence smoking… looking up at the beautiful country night sky.

My cigarette was burning low to the filter. I took a last drag before dropping it to the ground to only crush it out. I looked over at Bella who just finished do the same.

"Ready to go to sleep? It's getting late." She asked I nodded my head, she turned in the direction of the car, walking towards it. I followed. She opened the driver's side, popping open the boot. I walked over to the open boot. I held it up as started grabbing our luggage and gear out of the car. Grabbing it all in one trip. Two trips would just be unacceptable. I took the heavy bags into the house and up the stairs, I let Bella lead the way to our bedroom. The upstairs had lots of rooms, not the biggest but they do fulfill their purpose. Bella led the way to a bedroom at the end of the hall. I plopped the bags unto the floor once I stepped in the doorway. I walked over to the bed, sluggishly, and went face down into the mattress with a sigh of relief. I turned unto my back when I felt Bella sit on the bed next to me. I watched her as she went through her bag, pulling out an array of things needed for night time. I took comfort in her presence, she calmed me. I sat up to strip my shirt, Bella's head turned towards my chest, staring. I stood up, slowly, knowing that she was watching me as I went. I hands began to undo my pants. I slipped them down and stepped out. I stole a quick glace over at her, biting her lip. I chuckled to myself as I sat down beside her. She had went back to pulling out things she wanted from her bag. She stood up, knowing she was in my eyesight, with a small smile in the corner of her lips, silly her, she crisscrossed her arms at the hem of her shirt and pulled the thin material up and over her head to expose her soft skin and dark blue bra. It offered contrast to her pale, creamy skin. She looked absolutely delectable.

_Twitch_…

The dim light from the lamp on the wooden night stand by the bed added soft shadows to her body, shaping her most perfectly. I licked my lips.

"Bella, lass, you have to put clothes on before I completely destroy you… the whole house will hear you…and if you keep teasing me… the neighbors three miles away will hear you scream my name, lass." I said in deep, sultry voice. Bella's faced stayed unchanged except when she raised her eyebrows, almost a shocked look. I chuckled at her and crawled in victory to my side of the bed. I flopped down on my back, placing my arm under my head to prop me up. I watched Bella continue to pull of her leggings.

_Of course she decides not to wear panties…_

I felt that twitch grow into a slight pulse in my boxers. She is looking at me and I her. I smirked and shook my head side to side at her…if she keeps going on like this…I will attack. After a moment, she put her hands behind her back and they traveled upwards…In the next instant her bra had become loose and the sides fell to the sides of her ribs. Bella looked down at her bra and slowly back to me, a smiled plastered on my face, then to return back to taking her bra off to show her perfect supple breast. I broke our stare to drag my eyes up and down her beautiful naked body. I guess whatever she wanted to wear to for bed, she changed her mind. She smiled at me widely as she walked over to the attached bathroom. I heard the faucet begin to run, moments later it shutting off and a naked Bella returned. She walked over to the bed to only climb on, on all fours.

_ Jaysis, why does this woman know exactly what I want?_

I bit my bottom lip slightly as she came to me, dragging her right hand up my leg as she got closer and closer. She used the palm of her hand to rub up my cock, but her hand kept going all the way up my abdomen to only dig her nails in just enough and dragged them down to the hem of my boxers. She sent shivers down my spine causing me to slightly quiver underneath her nails. She kissed me slightly as I felt the weight shift on the bed and her leg thrown over to straddle me. This only caused me to now have a full on hard-on. I could tell she felt it by the way her smile turned devilish. Me laying down, I looked up at her…she placed her hands on either side of my head and leaned in close to my face, mere inches apart, she kissed me passionately…full of energy. Our lips went along in unison as we shared a long drawn out kiss. I took my hand out from under my head to grab a clump her hair, soft to the touch. Her hips began to grind in circular motions, I felt a slight wetness begin to seep through the thin material of my boxers. I was beginning to get into our heated moment when Bella pulls back from me.

"Goodnight, lovely." She said to me as she climbed off and settled in close to me.

"Well that was hot… but why did we stop?" I asked her slightly out of breath.

"Because, I just had to set it straight of who wears the pants in the bedroom, pet." She replied as she turned her head to look up at me with a wink.

"Oh yeah?" I asked with amusement in my voice. Bella still looking up at me replies with "Yeah..."

I bit my lip at her as I moaned on the inside so she will not have any more control over my body than she does. I am trying so hard to not touch her as she lays naked and also wrapped around my right side… and she knows it… She giggles moments later.

"Goodnight, Ed." Bella yaws. I move my right hand down from her waist towards wet and delicious pussy. I rest my hand in between her thighs, just keeping it there. She liked it there as I did, I'm sort of telling her that it's mine.

"Goodnight, Bells, I love you." I say tiredly back at her. She snuggles in closer to my body. After this long day, I am more than ready to fall asleep. We are slipping further and further into sleep.

"I love you too." She says as I fell asleep. I

I awoke the next the next morning to a sleeping beauty wrapped, naked, on my left side with a death grip. Like if she let go she slip away from me.

I tried my best to peel away from her without bringing her to consciousness…it worked. I pulled on a fresh grey t-shirt and last night's blue jeans from the floor with my belt already looped through. I slid the pieces unto my body. I shoved my hands into my pockets to find my lighter in the right one and my cigarettes in the left one. Satisfied, I walked towards the closed door to only open and return it to being closed. Walking down the long hallway of rooms with the large stair case in the middle. On the other side, there was also a long row of bedrooms. I made my way to the large, descending stairs. Descending them myself, pulling out a cigarette out of the pack, placing it in between my lips. I open the front door, lighting my cigarette. The sun peaking up from the horizon to reveal beautiful hues of oranges, yellows, and pinks. They just weren't as beautiful as the ones from back home, ya' know? I pull hard on the cancer stick, feeling the burning sensation in the back of my throat, loving it. The crisp morning air surrounds me, causing goosebumps to rise on the exposed skin. I shivered the tingling running over my skin. I exhaled, smoke escaping my lungs. I pulled another drag into them, exhaled. I took another short drag to breathe out and realize that I did not want the poison tasting stick anymore. I threw it into the gravel driveway, turning on my heels to open the door. In the ten minutes is was gone a good majority of the house was up and running. The smell of food flooded my senses as soon as I walked in to the house. The smell of cooking eggs and toast came from the kitchen, I couldn't resist. I walked towards it to find my beautiful dove sitting at the huge kitchen table with a seat saved for me. She put down her morning coffee when she saw me.

She smiled at me at patted the chair next to her. There was already food and a big cup of black coffee waiting for me. "Come, sit, love, right next to me. I got you a plate!" she said with a warm smile on her face.

"I can see that, it looks delicious." I said as I gave her a quick peck, sitting down. There was a pile of fluffy eggs and two pieces of buttered toast sitting on the plate. I dug in, eating like I haven't days. Scarfing the delicious breakfast down, put the fork down. I had to take deep breaths from eating too fast. I picked up the liquid gods in a cup and sipped on it, all the while Bella watched me… wide eyed.

"I have never seen a man as lean as you eat like that, but I am glad you enjoyed it. More?" she gestured a hand towards my plate of crumbs.

"Oh god no." I said my voice hoarse. She giggle at me and took our plates to the people in the kitchen cleaning after breakfast. I watched her as she smiled at them and thanked them. She turned on her heels and took a few strides to me.

"Come on let's get dressed. We have to meet Alice in the middle of the fields in a hour." She informed me.

"Why? What's going on in the fields?" I asked curiously

"Training. You know just our basics touched, and a run through for Jasper…" she said obviously not wanting to upset me.

"Oh, Okay, well, we better get in suitable attire." She smiled as she took my hand and lead my up the stairs to our room.

She grabbed my duffle and threw it unto the bed, bouncing a little as it landed. I walked towards it to open it. I pulled out black Adidas soccer pants, socks and my runners, setting them unto the bed. I reached for my belt and undid it…plus my pants. I let the weight of everything in my pockets drop my jeans to the floor. I stepped out of them. I glanced over at Bella, who was in the middle of covering her breast with a sports bra. I couldn't help to marvel at them. I looked away quickly before she could catch me in the act. I sat on the edge of the bed. I pulled my socks on to my feet to then pull the Adidas pants on. Finally, my runners. They still fit great.

I looked back at Bells, who was still getting ready. She was pulling her long, wavy hair into a ponytail. She looked great. I could just ravish her right now, but that isn't what is important.

As we approached the training field I saw every weapon and explosives an underground organization could ever what under a tent. Guns lined the tables along with other things I have never seen before. My eyes drifted to my favorites, an AR-15 and a desert eagle with muzzle breaks, that gun alone made me shiver. I turned to Bella who looked nonchalant at the whole thing while I was a kid in a candy store. I took up her hand in mine and kept it in a firm grip as we walked over to Alice. Alice greeted us with a friendly smile as she greeted us.

"Everyone gather around here!" Alice shouted. Our whole team walked over to form a semi-circle around Alice. She looked up at everyone like she was making sure we were all there.

"Okay, team, today we will be working hard. Maybe I shouldn't say that…it is more of a refresher…" she swept her hand across all of the equipment, our eyes followed. I saw mats for hand-to-hand combat, our version of a gun range, and a mini model of the building Jasper and his men will be… I winced a little. Off in the distant I saw a running track, smaller than usual.

"Let's get stared!" Alice said with a hint of excitement to her already chirpy voice. We all followed here outward towards the small track.

When we got to the track there more tables of black tactical gear laid out on them. Each assigned to a specific person. Of course this whole "refresher" was planed to the T… I mean this is Alice. We all picked up our gear and suited up. The black gear was bulky and heavy, but it fit perfectly to my body. Alice can be a little creepy at times. How she got our sizes, I don't want to know.

Once all suited up in our gear we walked over to the track. We all chugged a gallon of water before we even thought about running.

"Come on, we are running four miles. If you aren't back in thirty minutes, you get another mile and instead of running a mile in seven minutes and thirty seconds, it will be six minutes. And for every mile you can't complete in six minutes another one will be added. Got that?" We all nodded

We began. The gear weighed us down, but Bella and I drugged on together. We kept the right pace.

Eventually we all finished without having to do another mile. Stepping off of the track, we stripped of all our sweaty gear. Gallon jugs of water waited for us, we all snatched them up. I saw Alice strip of her gear and pull out her phone, flipping it open to lift it to her face. An instant smile appeared as she turned the corner and disappeared. I tapped Bella to watch it.

She squinted as she watched her "Strange…" she took a long pause, still looking at the direction Alice had ran off too. We turned to each other and shrugged. Maybe it was nothing.

When she had finally returned, the smile was gone and everyone was just resting now.

"Okay, now, after that warm-up we are going to move to hand to hand combat. We will go over our Krav Maga fighting skills. Or any other fighting style you'd like to refresh." Alice announced.

Alice began to read off the partners. "Jacob and Sam. James and Edward. Bella and I will be switching in and out along with Rebecca and Felix. Felix and Alec. Okay! We will go in that order about four times!"

We walked over to the table that sat adjacent to the large blue mat to find sparing gear. We all slipped it on. I looked over to Jacob faking punching out his little brother. Sam went along with and moved the way he would if he actually carried out the blows. They kept laughing at each other and had to stop.

Jacob and Sam stepped on to the mat to assume their positions. They bother were very skilled fighters, but Jacob was heavier than Sam. It was great to watch their little rage match

The sun had already set by the time all eleven of us made it back to the house. All starving and exhausted. To our surprise dinner had been made for us.

_Thank you, God!_

To excited I sat down at a random place and began eating the delicious steak that came along with mashed potatoes and broccoli. At the time I was dying from the deliciousness of each bite. The steak juicy and seasoned perfectly. Everyone else sat a couple seconds after me.

"Oh, my Jaysis fuck!" I exclaimed with mashed potatoes in my mouth. Everyone looked at me and laughed.

"It's like Jaysis cumming into my mouth 11 times over!" I got a few contorted faces and then the giggle at me again. Bella giggle and looked at briefly before she returned to her dinner. I felt her hand in the middle of my inner thigh, dragging it up and down. Teasing the hell out of me, but I gave her no satisfaction by shoveling food into my mouth.

"So Ed," James caught my attention "Are you ready for tomorrow..?" when he asked the room dropped dead silent. I swallowed my food and gulped down a drink of my water, clearing my throat.

"I'd say so. I'm ready to kill the sick fuck and all of the people most loyal to him. Even if that mean killing my closest friend." I gave a quick glance to Alice who seemed so into killing him a couple days ago to now playing with her food, not looking at anyone in the eye. I took a mental note of her behavior. I then noticed a silver Claddagh ring worn with the crown facing outward on her right ring finger, signifying that she is taken, but not yet married…

_Hmm, interesting…_

"Alice, what lucky man gave you that beautiful Claddagh ring? I remember my Ma had one similar to that one." I spoke to her. Her eyes slowly looking up at me from under her pixie short bangs.

"Oh a man that died many years ago, a lost love, named Patrick." She said with almost no emotion. LIES! But I kept my calm.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss…" I said the best I could with "real" sympathy. She turned back down towards her food, but dropped her fork. The metal fork clattered on the plate.

"IF you guys don't mind, I am going to retire to my room for the rest of the evening." Alice announced to the ten of us.

"Okay!" Angela chirped up. I looked at her and her cheeks turned a rosy red and darted her eyes away.

I leaned over to Bella and whispered in to her ear. She pulled back and looked at me… nodding in reply.

"If you'd excuse us, Bella and I will also be going to bed. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your evening!" I said warmly to my teammates.

In unison "Night!" they all said warmly back to us.

I took Bella's hand in mine and led her to the porch for a pit stop. I opened the front door to the porch, pulling out my pack and a lighter. I slipped a cigarette in between my teeth and lit it up, pulling hard on the butt of it. The hot smoke scrapping the back of my throat, I loved it. My nerves relaxed instantly. Bella stood next to me and watched the land and sky. The sky pitch black except for the millions of stars that went on forever. After taking a few drags off it, it started to taste like poison, so I flicked it unto the gravel driveway.

Bella still looking up at the night sky. "Beautiful, isn't?" she asked not turning to face me.

"Yeah…" I said really noticing the glowing stars, but then I turned to her even more beautiful face and asked "Ready to go to bed?" as a reply she gave me a nod and a smile. I took up her small hand in mine once again and went back inside for the night.

_Tomorrow, I kill him. Tomorrow I have my vengeance. Tomorrow it'll be me who ends the smug motherfucker's life…_


	16. Chapter 12, THE END

EDWARD POV

PRESENT DAY

I awake. My eyes fly open at dawn. As my eyes fluttered open to the sunrise peaking through the curtains, I felt different. Something that was inside of me was trying to escape. I'll be damned if it ever did. Rage maybe? No it is too subtle, much of a softer tone to it. I feel more of an ache than rage or hurt.

I glance over to the clock next to me on the nightstand. It reads five 'o'clock exactly. I look up at the white ceiling, thinking nothing at all... just staring… I mean after all it is the day I am killing my brother. I look over at Bella who is still heavily asleep. Her light snores seemed so loud in the quietness of our room. I then rolled out of bed and to the floor into a push-up position. I settle myself into a correct manor. I begin my new regiment for killing. As I do my first rep, I let the events yet to fold out fuel rep after rep.

Lost in how many push-ups I have done. I stop mid position when I hear "Edward…" Come out from Bella, whose voice is filled with sleepiness. I turn my head to look at her rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah?" I reply back to her.

"What in jaysis's name are you doing up so early?"

"I'm just preparing." I said shortly.

She just looked down at me, a look of more pity than sympathy. I looked away and back at the floor ahead of me. I get up and sit down next to her.

"Good mornin', lass"

"Ed…" she said quietly and sleepily. I think she is still asleep.

"Yes, lass?" I asked softly.

"You feel good." She said with sleep still lingering as I drug my fingertips up and down her exposed skin. She moaned in delight rather than pleasure.

"No, lass, you do. Why do you think I have been doing this to ya'?" I asked continuing stroking her skin, but with my whole palm. She became a little louder with her cooing.

She opened her eyes to meet mine. I looked into the deep brown…loving the small moments like this.

With a sigh followed; "Today is the day…"

I sank a little bit on the inside before I took a deep breath and replied to her. "Yes indeed it is, but do not believe that I am not ready to do this."

With a nod she said "Okay…"

My hand rushed to cup her face, "Hey, there, I will be okay, Love. I am more than ready to do this. I would not be here right now, right where I am lying if I were not. Okay?" she leaned in and kissed me on my lips, hand still to her face. Bella pushed her body to mine and into my lap as we kissed, pushing me onto my back.

"And what do you think you are doing?" I asked, breaking the connection for only a second. Her lips came rushing back to mine, for a spontaneous passionate moment.

She broke the kiss "Nothing, just kissing my love." She drove back down to me. Her were hands in my hair, pulling it as I kissed her. My tongue licked her lip when our lips were parted. I knew it drove her crazy. Her soft and wet tongue slipped out and licked my bottom lip slickly. I hastily grabbed the back of her head and her hair so that I can press my lips hard against hers. She moaned against them. I could not help but to moan back at her and when I did she pulled my hair harder… she ground herself unto me. I drove for her neck as soon as she did.

"You should not have done that, lass." I said in a deep voice against her neck before I bite it.

She moaned my name softly as her body arched against my chest. Her thighs straddle me tighter. I bite my lip as I looked her up and down. She looked so sexy in her dark blue satin slip with white lace along the edges. I almost growled at her. I looked at her in her eyes as I pushed myself up against her awaiting core experimentally. Her nails scratched down my bare chest. I did it again and her nails went all the way down to the elastic band of my boxers. I kissed her hardly while grinding myself on her bare core. It was awaiting and soaking my boxers from her wetness. It only caused me to bit my lip.

"God…" she said breathlessly moaned in my ear as I kiss along her neck. I hit the perfect spot on her neck that made her shiver and react quickly by biting the lobe of my ear along with a slow and breathless moan. I shivered feeling her nails run up and down my back. As she stay in my lap, I run my hands all over her body and grind myself into her more.

"Take the slip off. Now." I demanded. She took the hem and slowly dragged the thin satin material up her body with a coy smile touching her lips. Bella was taking too long, so I grabbed her slip and yanked it up and over her. To no surprise she was completely naked underneath it. I put her aside so I could stand up. I slipped out of my soaking boxers. My already more than hard cock sprang out of them…waiting to be wrapped up in her. She looked up at me; biting her lip… it was enough to escalate this. I smiled down at her slyly. I got back on the bed and laid down on my back, pulling her back on top of me, lining her up perfectly to me. I began rubbing myself up and down her wetness before I lifted her up enough and she pushed herself down my awaiting cock. The smile was gone now. The only face she was making was an O. I covered up her mouth just as she was about to wake the whole house with her moan that is just for me. She felt slick and tight around me as I pushed as far as I could go into her depts. I pulled out just a bit and shoved myself back inside of her hitting her wall. A gasp came from her lungs as I pleasured her body. Her nails were deep inside of my skin and with force she scrapped them down my thighs. It almost felt like she drew blood from me. But the scratching on willed me to thrust harder into her. The intervals between her gasp were getting close together to the point it where was coming hyperventilation. I slowed my pace for her to catch her breath. The slow pace hit me hard and pleasure teasingly ripped through me to my cock. It would be torture to stop.

"Bella..." I let out in a husky moan before I sat up, gripping her at her hips as she slid up and down my shaft. Her tight channel squeezed me as she rocked her hips faster.

"Oh, God, Ed!" she moaned into my ear as her hot breath ran across my skin as I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her plump lips and grabbed her left breast as I paced hard into her. There were only seconds when she did not moan but breathe. Her core was tightening around me as I took up her hips and lifted her up, my cock barely inside her before I slammed her pussy all the way to my base. I had to bite my lip extremely hard to hold myself back… her moans were quiet but got louder and louder. I rushed my hands to her mouth to cover it. Her eyes squeezed shut and her nails scrapped deeper and deeper into my back as she drug them downwards. Her pussy was wrapping around my pulsing cock.

"God, Bells, you are so perfect…" I have moaned and half said into her ear, I felt her shiver in my lap as I held her.

"Ed… Mmm. I am getting so close." She moaned out I rolled us unto my back, stopping my thrust.

I sat up still inside her, taking her ankles, one in each hand and spread them apart as far as I could stretch my arms. I began to pace faster and harder upward into her. She pulled on the bed sheets as her toes pointed straight. Her moans, now, filled the room. She was right on the edge.

"Come for me, lass…" I moaned, close myself...

"Edward!" she gave out the sexiest moan I have ever heard from a woman as I made her cum. She tightens the already death grip on my cock. I couldn't help but to drop her legs to the bed and take her up by the hips and ride along her orgasm to my own. I let myself go with one final hard thrust.

Breathless I say "Oh my God, Bells… that… that was amazing…"

"You do not have to tell me twice." Bella replied breathless staring at the ceiling as I rolled to my back and pulled her on top of me. She smiled as her eyes met mine.

"God, Ed, I am in love with you…" She reported to me.

"Then I am so lucky to have a beautiful woman, like you, say so. I love you too, Bella Swan…" I said, sealing it with a kiss. She flashed a magnificent smile at me.

"Fuck! What time is it!?" I asked, pushing Bella off of me as I sprang up off the bed. I found a watch in the floor. It read nine-thirty a.m.

"Whew…"

"What time do we need to be downstairs?"

"About twelve 'o' clock for a meeting. So I say we get shower up and get dressed." I said

"Aye." She agreed as she pulled back the sheets and laid them against the bed, exposing her bare body again. I turned towards the bathroom in the small room. Walking towards the shower, I pulled back the curtains to turn it on. I let the hot water crash down into my hand. It felt good against me. I felt small hands come from behind to run up and down my body before settling, crisscrossed, around my waist. I peered behind my shoulder and winked at Bella. I broke her grasp around me when I stepped into the shower, Bella followed close behind.

As we got out of the shower, I searched for towels for the both of us. I pulled the plush white towels out from the cabinet above the toilet before returning the door to its closed state again. I handed one the glistening and soaking wet Bella. I bit my lip.

_Twitch_

As I finished drying off I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked towards my duffle bags. I unzipped the black bag to pull out my black tactical pants, boots, and vest along with a crew neck tee-shirt. I slipped into a fresh pair of boxers before I pulled my pants on. I picked up my shirt to slide it up my arms and over my head and tucked it into my pants. I threw the vest on the bed to save it for last. I laced up m black tactical boots on quickly. All dressed I looked over at Bella to see that she was half-naked in tight black tactical pants on paired with platform, knee-high, boots on. She looked at me ogling at her with a cut smile. I knew I couldn't resist to smile back with a wink at her. She continued to get read by putting on a sports bra and a black v-neck shirt. I picked up the larger, heavier duffle and plopped it down on the mattress. I opened it up and pulled out extra loaded gun magazines and laid it out on the bed. In total there was probably ten, five for me, five for Bella. Bella reached into the bag to pull out a drop leg holster with a sinister smile. I chuckled as she put it around her thigh, ready to go. I continued to pull out guns, two glocks, two desserts eagles, two AR-15's and two extra mags for it. After I looked at the organized array of guns, I looked fiercely into Bella's eyes making seeing if she knew my disposition. She looked back at me and gave me a slight smile and a stern shake of her head. As if telling me she was reassuring herself to reassure me…

I picked up a shoulder holster from the sides of guns and strapped it on. I picked up a glock and slipped into the holster, trying not to feel, trying to go into this like I did back home working with my father. I pick up the tactical vest, Bella mirroring me, and put it on my torso. I put the extra magazines in the stretchy bands, securing them. I put another holster on my wait and put the dessert eagle in. I look up in the total silence and nod my head, we grab the riffles and start to walk downstairs to meet up with the team.

I grab for Bella's arm and she looked at me then my hand.

"What's wrong..?

"I want you to stay out of this, I want you on the roof and trade places with James. You do not need be in going in with us. Just snipe instead, love, please?"

"Ed, I get it, you don't want me to get hurt, but I want to be beside you through this, nowhere else." She reaches up and touches my cheek and rubs it with her soft thumb on my stubble. I let my face fall into her hand as I kissed it softly.

"I just have a bad feeling about this and I do not want you hurt, because my brother is hunting me down for his own crazy vendetta."

"And I get that, but I am stubborn and I love you. A dangerous mix."

"To say the least, love. Just listen to me and switch before we have to roll out..."

"I meant what I said…" she said quietly before she turned out of the door. I sighed and I walked on, the air feeling heavy in my lungs.

Walking out of the room I shit the door and walked down the long hallway of rooms to go down stairs. I heard Alice talk loudly to the group over the days' events, I blocked it out knowing exactly what I was doing. I have everything planned to the tee. I join the group next to Bella, taking her hand in my and holding it tight in my anxiousness.

"Everyone, knows their part, yes?" We shook our heads.

"Good, let's roll out then." With our guns heavy in our hands and geared out, one by one we walked out and filed into a large box van. We will be there in shortly and I have a horrible feeling. If I said anything they will just say I am getting cold feet, but it is not…

We parked a block away from the warehouse in an ally that is accessible to the far entrance of the warehouse. The building was old and looks like it has been a ghost town for years. All the metal rusted and the paint eroded away. A sad feeling pours throughout me, but I ignore it as we creep crouched and guns lifted to our eyes towards the dismal building.

Closing in on the door I take the left side as Jacob takes the right. Sam goes up the concrete stairs with Bella, Alice, Felix, Alec, and Rebecca behind him. He count to three before he opens it quickly, gun drawn and checks the coast. He presses the mic on his watch "This is Sierra to base, are clear to enter?"

"Sierra, this is base, you are clear, but be careful." Base was Jessica and Angela in the van a block away and our support is on the roof with a high powered riffle. Sam then radioed to James.

"Sierra to Juliet, are you seeing any targets?"

"No, but I see enemy cars parked in the north lot. Proceed with caution."

"Roger that, over."

We all continued in swiftly and quietly. I looked up through the scope of my gun to see a second for and to see no target in sight. In fact it was quiet.

We proceeded together further into the back of the warehouse, we turned right into a stairwell. Climbing them quietly to thee second floor, my heart pumped. Sam leading us to the door of the second floor, he pauses in front of it briefly before opening it. As soon as he opened the door a loud pop flooded the air… A gun shot. Sam moved out of the line of fire as did everyone, the squished to the wall. Before anyone could think of a logical move I ran through the door. I looked to the lefts and saw my brother's goons firing at my team, I dove for cover. I turned my safety off and perched u the gun and fired. Dropping them both.

"CLEAR!" I yelled back, the filled in fast and took cover various places around the second floor. I looked over the old lockers I hide behind to see ten more goons take their positions. I fire at a man running across the way and I aim at his next step and fire, hitting him in the lungs. The target dropping instantly. Multiple rounds going off all around the room in rapid succession. My team pushes forward and takes cover again. Sam runs out on the floor and a round goes off and Sam drops. I watch Jacob look around the beam he hides behind and yells after his dead brother, but he turned angry and ran in the same direction of his brother's body and aims upward and shoots the man firing from the office to only get shot in the back of the head by my uncle. I feel nothing. I try, but cannot. I fire at my uncle, but he dodges the bullet. I fire again at a goon and he didn't know what hit him. As I look through my scope I hear footsteps behind and I jerked around to see a man holding a mac-10, but my finger is faster than his gun. He drops to the floor with blood gushing out of his forehead. I turned back to the main attraction of the targets. A man comes up from a hallway to my right and doesn't see me. I slip behind cover further to the point where he passes me, thinking he can reach teammate before he's seen. I cap him in the head and he falls before Felix's feet. Felix gave me a nod as if to say thank you before I ran to Bells. I took cover beside her and saw a man peering around a corner.

"Target, twelve 'o'clock." She rises her scope, latches on to the target and took the shot.

"Got 'em." She said shortly.

" I need to reload! Cover me." I took her spot and moved to reload and as luck would fucking have it, it is when a fucking ambush had to happen. I fire at as many as I could, taking as many as I could take down. I dropped the magazine out of my gun and reloaded it quickly. The men just kept coming at us, not caring if they died or not.

I peeked over quickly to see they had killed Jacob, Felix, and Rebecca laying were they had stood. Their still bodies sat in puddles of their own blood. Sick to my stomach and angry I looked away. It was only Alice, Bella, Alec, and I left alive. They were dropping us like flies. I have to keep Bella safe.

I peer back around my cover and see that before they died they managed to clip a good number of them, but it wasn't enough for four people to hold back.

The same hallway that I had shot a man coming out of was leading a group of men to us. Alice pointed her gun at them and began firing. We all started firing in one direction. They were getting to close to us before they had to take cover. Every time a head popped up, I shot it. Focused in killing them, I hear a muffled scream behind me. I turn to see Jasper hold her mouth and a gun to her head. I turn back around, confused, to see Alice pointing her gun at me and Alec knocked out on the floor. Jasper's men had ceased fire at us and came out of their hiding spots, closing in. There was about ten men of his left, plus Alice. I turn back to my brother.

"You can put the gun on the floor, Eddie."

"No..." I said sternly and my gripped tightened around the gun.

"You can drop it or I drop her, little brother." Without a fucking word I put it on the ground away from me.

"Good" he laughed.

"Alice, I cannot believe you betrayed me, but I guess I should have guessed you were his lover and were in kahoots with him… our teams' blood is on your hands."

"Well, I could not say that gaining your trust was hard, Edward, but that's what you do. You are too trusting and look what it brought you." She replied as she walked up to Jasper, giving him a kiss. Bella stood frozen as ice, but watched everything.

"Take the gun away from her head, mother fucker." I said peering at jasper in rage I have never felt before.

"Ed, we both know how this is going to turn out. We are going to kill your girl and you here today."

I still had the gun under my arm and the one at my waist was gone. I had ten guys around me. I have to be decisive and sure in what I do next.

"I swear if you kill her, Jasper, I will make you beg for death… and I keep my promises, brother." He laughs in retorts.

He pulls the trigger and I watch Bella's bloodied face fall the floor in a hard thud.

"BELLA!" I scream as I dive for you, but a boot meets my face and the tears stream down quietly.

I look at the person who kicked me. A sick smile is spread across his lips.

"Do not cry, little brother, it is pathetic." He crouched low to the floor so we were eye level

"Fuck you." I spat blood in his face. Jasper sighs and snaps his finger. An unidentified goon hands him a towel to wipe off his face. He wipes downward and slowly, when he revels his eyes he drops the rag. Rage and sadness rip my insides apart as he looks into my eyes.

"Wrong move, little brother." He spits out calmly as he punches me hard in the face, cutting my cheek bone. I could feel the ward blood spill over the cut and all I could do was be silent. I couldn't speak. Jasper just stayed in front of me. Before I told my muscles to move, they moved for me. I reached for the gun under my arm and swiftly hit the butt of the gun on my brother's head, causing his to black out on the floor. Alice and Jasper's goons drew their guns at me, but I was a quick shot. I shit Alice in the arm making her drop her gun. I dove behind a pillar and one after the other goon I dropped. They were all dead. I looked around at all the bodies, before my eyes caught the only one that mattered to me. I ran to her and put her lifeless body in my arms and I rocked her on my chest as I begged her to be alive again, I begged her to come back to me. I needed her in my life. My tears flooded out of me as I sat there with her blood soaking me. I held her and press the mic on my watch.

"Juliet, do you copy?"

"Copy."

"They are all dead…"

"Everyone?"

"Everyone. Bella, Jacob, Felix…"

"I'm sorry, Edward…"

"I need your help, Call in Angela and Jess. Tell them to meet us here with the van in five minutes. Ill meet you outside."

I laid Bella down on the floor as I gathered Alice and Jasper together and checking all their pockets, taking all weapons away. James came through the door and stopped, looking at all the dead bodies and blood on the floor, but did not say a word, just piled up dead bodies and laying out or team in a line away from the smug bastards. I carried Bella to the line and laid her down softly as her head rolled limply on my arm. My eyes burned from hot tears falling continuously and silent. I set up two unfordable chairs in the middle of the room next to each other. I dragged Alice to the chair, who was out cold, and put her tied her too it. James was already dragging Jasper to the next chair and I helped secure him in the collapsible metal chair. I punched Jasper in face, startling him back to reality. He looked at me blankly as I stared darkly back at him with bloodshot eyes and a wet face.

"Sick fucks like you, Jasper, do not deserve to be alive. You killed our father, the first person you took from me," I punched him hard in the jaw. "Then you take my love away from me…" I then took out glock and shot him in the kneecaps. Jasper screams out in pain.

"I hate you, Jasper and I hope you go where all the other sick fucks go… with this one." I point to Alice with my gun. I walk over to her next.

"Do not fucking touch her, Ed." I scoff at him

"Oh like you listened to me when I said that." I say emotionless.

"You took everything away from me, Jasper… now you are going to watch as I do the same."

"Hey, wake the fuck up, bitch." I tap Alice awake with the gun. She comes to, barely with the blood. She looks up at me with squinted eyes. Before I back out I raise the gun to her forehead with my finger on the trigger.

"ED! DON'T!" I pull the trigger. Alice's body jumps back and land slouched in the chair and her blood splattered on my face and Jasper just watching with his jaw dropped.

I turn back to him slowly, gun pointed as shot him in both feet and his thighs. His screams of agony don't make he feel any better but it is only the justice I wish to carry out. I only wished for my vengeance… this is what it brought…

"Ed, I'm sorry…" He gets out

"You think a sorry is going to stop me from killing you brother? Think again. How does it feel, being helpless while a dear one is shot in your face? How does it feel for me being your brother and killing Alice?"

There was no answer, just dead silence.

"Fucking ANSWER ME!" I yelled in rage as I hit it hard with the butt of the gun in the jaw.

"Go to hell, Jasper." I raised the gun and pulled the trigger. The loud pop made my ears ring and my head hurt. My brothers blood, along with Alice's, on my face and clothes. I looked at his dead body and dropped the gun. I turned around to James, staring him in the eye for a minute before going back to Bella. I picked up her lifeless body and walked out the door.

**Hey, guys, I know supper sad ending to the whole story, yes, I know its THE END! Oh NO! I love you guys who have stayed with me this whole time! I hopped you loved this story as much as I loved reading it! I will be back with a new story soon! HAVE A GOOD SUMMER!**


End file.
